Blog Of the Lovelorn
by ZonaRose
Summary: This is my blog to express my lovelorn and my unrequited love. Please join me as I express my feelings. You may even join me and post your own feelings as I hope this ends up becoming a healing process. Yuri/Shoujo-Ai/ Nanoha and Fate, Hayate and Reinforce Yuri goodness in side. Please Read and Review Thank You. Enjoy! Rated M for last chapter.
1. Chapter 1 Blog One

**Authors Notes**: The first arc of this story will be 10 chapters, which will actually be individual blog entries from that one person's POV. In this first arc, there will actually be four people having conversations; I hope I have not made the first 10 chapters confusing in any way. If you have any questions on who is who in this first half of the story, please review and I will be happy to enlighten you.

Something else you will notice; most of the chapters are going to be extremely short; in fact, the longest one is probably the first chapter and that is probably only 3 pages long. Most of the chapters are only a few paragraphs; I set up each chapter to be a focused blog as if they were individual postings. With the chapters being, so short I will probably post one every other day.

10% of this story is actually fact the rest is nothing but pure fan fiction. This will probably be the longest authors notes especially in the first arc as most of the chapters are extremely short.

This chapter has beta read by SapphoSensei and re-posted as of 8/11/12

Rating T, it may go up to an M rating, but I'm starting it off at a lower rating for now.

**Warning**: This blog is for the lovelorn and unrequited love. This is also a Yuri/girl loving girl type story if you do not care for that type of story please look elsewhere as there's plenty of other types of stories for you to read.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha nor do I make money from my stories. These stories are for entertainment purposes only in accordance with _**fair use**_.

Now before the authors notes are longer than the actual chapter I present to you my new story. I hope you enjoy the read.

ZR };-

* * *

_**Blog Of the Lovelorn**_

_**By**_

_**Zona Rose**_

_**Chapter 1-Blog One**_

* * *

**Stars One**

First off, I would like to apologize to anybody who reads this. It's gotten to the point where I can no longer hold these feelings inside without talking about them, so I decided to create a blog expressing my feelings for the love of my life. I will not say my name or her name as that would probably be too embarrassing for either one of us. I will nickname her My Golden Goddess, and you can call me Stars One.

I suppose I should start off that we had worked together over 7 years ago; back when I thought I was straight. At the time, we were the best of friends and she had confided in me that she was a lesbian. I accepted her for who she was, not just what she was. I think in a way that brought us closer together as friends.

Unfortunately, I had to leave my job unexpectedly due to a family crisis; and in doing so, I ended up having to take up the family business. We had lost touch when I left my job; from time to time I would think about her wondering what she was doing, wondering if she had a new girlfriend after her last break up.

2 1/2 years ago, I came to an epiphany, which really shook my world. I had been sitting at my computer watching some anime as it was a favorite pastime of mine when I began to think about her. What was she up to, and how was she doing, I had wondered. Just then, I felt this wave of emotion hit me. I felt like a giant waterfall of emotions were cascading through my being. I had no idea what it meant or why I was feeling all of these emotions.

I had built a wall around my heart due to the family crisis, as I did not want to have to feel that kind of pain ever again. So having this hit me out of nowhere I was stunned and had no idea what to do. I suddenly realized that these emotions had come over me when I thought of her, My Golden Goddess. Whenever she came to my mind it was unsettling. What were these feelings? Then something else unexpected happened, I felt a warmth radiating from the center of my chest out; it was like warm sunshine it felt so wonderful I didn't know what to do, but placed my hands over my heart, and let the tears roll down my cheeks.

I think at that moment I realized that I was in love and not only that, but I was in love with a woman. That realization alone floored me. This can't be happening I thought; I am straight. How could I be in love with a woman? For several weeks, I've pondered these new emotions with the realization that I was a lesbian. Therefore, I decided that I needed to explore this new side of me that has come to light.

I decided to check out anime that was dealing with lesbianism also known as Yuri or Shoujo-Ai. I also did some reading (fanfiction . net) on the subject because if this was going to be my new lifestyle; I needed to know as much as possible. The more I watched and the more I read (this is going to be so embarrassing) the hornier I got, not to mention I started acting like a perverted old man. I started noticing that I was looking at girls and enjoying what I saw. I never used to look at men this way as I always said, I was happy being alone I didn't need a man in my life. I guess I was more right than I ever knew. I also didn't realize that by saying that over and over, that I didn't need anyone in my life, that I was happy being alone, I was actually cursing myself into being a very lonely woman, one who longed to have the girl of my dreams beside me.

I'm sorry I have tears running down my face right now. Why you're wondering? Because she wants nothing to do with me. Six months after I realized I had feelings for her, I contacted a mutual friend, (I'll call him Ferret). I had asked our mutual friend to meet with me for a cup of tea at a local bookstore/coffee shop. We met and talked about what had been going on the past few years, as I had not been in contact with him either. After I told him that I had feelings for her and I wanted to get in contact with her he supported me wholeheartedly.

Ferret took down my contact information my cell phone number and e-mail address, so that he could give it to her at work the next time he saw her. We said that we would stay in contact as I had missed his company and friendship. Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months and still I have not heard from her. Therefore, I contacted Ferret to make sure that he had given her my contact information. He said that he had given it to her mother as she worked in the same department as him. He said he'd given it to her mother just days after we had met at the bookstore/coffee shop.

Ferret and I have been in contact on an off for the past 2 1/2 years, we've even gone out to dinner and the movies from time to time. I've always seen him as just a friend nothing more. I have slowly come to the realization that My Golden Goddess wants nothing to do with me and it breaks my heart.

I have started this blog because I can no longer hold these feelings or this story inside my heart. It's a love that will never die until I do, and no, I do not plan to commit suicide. I will remain devoted to the one I love even if she does not love me. If you would like to reply to this blog than you are more than welcome to. I would love to have open discussions with other people that are in the same predicament that I am. Maybe we can give each other comfort in knowing we're not alone in our heartbreak.

Signing off,

Stars One

* * *

A/N: Well everyone that was the first blog entry I hope you all enjoyed the read. *_*

Please review let me know what you think, positive criticism is always welcomed, flamers will of course be ignored.

In Love & Light,

Zona Rose };-

* * *

Beta Read=BR 8/10/2012


	2. Chapter 2 Blog Two

**A/N**: Here is chapter 2._**  
**_

This chapter has been beta read and re-posted as of 8/11/12

Rating T, it may go up to an M rating, but I'm starting it off at a lower rating for now.

**Warning**: This blog is for the lovelorn and unrequited love. This is also a Yuri/girl loving girl type story if you do not care for that type of story please look elsewhere as there's plenty of other types of stories for you to read.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha nor do I make money from my stories. These stories are for entertainment purposes only in accordance with _**fair use**_.

Now on to the chapter. Enjoy. *_*_**  
**_

ZR };-

* * *

_**Blog Of the Lovelorn**_

_**By**_

_**Zona Rose**_

_**Chapter 2-Blog Two**_

* * *

**Lightning One**

Stars One your story has touched me deeply and I had to become a member of your blog, so that I could tell you my story. The young woman that I am madly in love with unfortunately is straight, so I don't even have a chance to confess how I feel to her. I will call her The White Devil, as she is both compassionate and damning at the same time; you may call me Lightning One.

When I first saw her, we were working in two separate departments. A member of my family was working in the same department she was in, so I would make an excuse to go over and talk to my family member just so that I could be closer to her, and watch her without her knowing it. Over time, it became too much, and I transferred into her department just so I could be closer to her.

At first she stayed away from me until I found out the people I was hanging out with she didn't like. (Apparently, there was a bad fight and now there was bad blood between them.) Therefore, I hung out with them less and less then we ended up working together on a project and we started to talk. We found out that we had some things in common; I thought there might be a chance so I told her that I was a lesbian. She accepted that I was a lesbian and said that she would accept me as who I was because nothing had changed for her. This started to really give me hope, until she told me she was straight.

I felt the pain in my heart, as I had made a promise to myself long ago that I would never hit on a straight woman, or try to convert her to my way of life. To throw her off track I would tell her that I had a new girlfriend. I even showed her a picture of one of my old girlfriends, so that she would think that I was happy in my relationship. All the while, my heart was breaking every time I would see her. We worked together for many years until one day she disappeared without a trace. No one, not even her closest friends knew where she had disappeared to, all we knew of was she never came back to work ever again.

Finally, we heard the company had let her go for lack of attendance. I left the company a few years later myself to pursue my dream in another city. It has been almost 8 years since I last saw her and still no one knows what's happened to her. I just hope that she's well and happy, no matter where she is or what she's doing. All I can do is wish her happiness.

Sincerely,

Lightning One

* * *

A/N: Well everyone that was the second blog entry I hope you all enjoyed.

Please review let me know what you think, positive criticism is always welcomed, flamers will of course be ignored.

In Love & Light,

Zona Rose };-

* * *

BR 8/10/2012


	3. Chapter 3 Blog Three

**A/N**: Here's the next chapter.

This has been Beta Read and re-posted as of 8/11/12

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Funimation does T_T nor do I make money from my stories. They are for entertainment purposes only, in agreement with Fair Use.

Now on the the chapter! Enjoy it. *_*

ZR };-

* * *

_**Blog Of the Lovelorn**_

_**By**_

_**Zona Rose**_

_**Chapter 3-Blog Three**_

* * *

**Long Arch One**

Stars One and Lightning One both of your stories have touched my heart and I just had to become a member of this blog. I wish I knew how to help both of you. I guess all I can do is be willing to listen to your stories and to be here for you as a virtual shoulder to cry on, if you need it. You may call me Long Arch One.

Unfortunately, I am not a lesbian as I am very much straight, and no Lightning One I don't think that I'm your long-lost love as I never had a friend of mine confess to me that they were a lesbian. The love of my life is in love with another woman and no matter how much I have tried to get his attention all he can think about, or talk about is her. I will call him the Librarian, as he always seems to have his nose in a book when I'm around.

All I can do is sit back and watch the man I love pine away for a woman who will never love him, as she is a lesbian. He's been trying his hardest to convert her back to being straight, because at one time he thought that they had something going. When she dropped off the face of the earth I thought I had a chance, but all he ever would talk about was her.

A few years ago, she got back in contact with him and they would go out on dates, and I could see the progress that I had made with him fall apart before my eyes. No matter how many times I have told him that she wasn't the right one for him, he would never listen to me. Even to this day he thinks she's the one for him.

It's just heartbreaking seeing the one you love chasing after someone who probably doesn't love him back. In a way I envy both of you as you can't watch the one you love slowly destroy himself before your eyes.

I don't know where either of you live but I live in Uminari City, Japan. If either of you live in the same country or live nearby I would be happy to sit down for a cup of tea or coffee so that we could talk face-to-face. However, I would leave that up to you, as it must seem strange to want to meet a stranger that you've only just met online.

Sincerely,

Long Arch One

* * *

**A/N**: Well everyone that was the third blog entry I hope you all enjoyed.

Please review let me know what you think, positive criticism is always welcomed, flamers will of course be ignored.

In Love & Light,

Zona Rose };-

* * *

BR 8/10/2012


	4. Chapter 4 Blog Four

**A/N**: Here's the next chapter. Enjoy it. *_*

This has been Beta Read and re-posted as of 8/11/2012

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Funimation does, nor do I make money from my stories. They are for entertainment purposes only, in agreement with Fair Use.

Now on to the chapter.

ZR };-

* * *

_**Blog Of the Lovelorn**_

_**By**_

_**Zona Rose**_

_**Chapter 4-Blog Four**_

* * *

**Stars One**

Lightning One, and Long Arch One, I thank you both for sharing your heartbreaking stories with me, I don't feel quite so alone anymore knowing that there are other people out there, that feel and share the same pain that I do. I guess heartbreak is the same no matter if we are straight or not. Pain is still pain no matter the face that goes with it.

Long Arch One, I too live in the same city as you, and in fact, I work at my family's business. Maybe we could meet at the mall as it is a public place, and we could have a cup of tea or coffee while getting to know each other.)Same with you Lightning One, if you live in the same city as well I would be happy to meet you somewhere public, if that's not too forward that is.

My friend the Ferret has been spending a lot of time with me lately. I'm afraid that he's getting the wrong impression of our relationship, as all I want to be is friends with him. It'll be nice to have an excuse to not spend time with him, if I have a new friend or friends to spend time with.

Please let me know what you both think of this, and let me know when and where we would be able to meet. I look forward to making new friends who understand my pain.

Signing off,

Stars One

* * *

**A/N**: Well everyone that was the fourth blog entry I hope you all enjoyed.

Please review let me know what you think, positive criticism is always welcomed, flamers will of course be ignored.

In Love & Light,

Zona Rose };-

* * *

BR 8/10/12


	5. Chapter 5 Blog Five

**A/N**: Here's the next chapter. Enjoy it. *_*

This has been Beta Read and re-posted as of 8/11/2012

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Funimation does, nor do I make money from my stories. They are for entertainment purposes only, in agreement with Fair Use.

Now on to the chapter.

ZR };-

* * *

_**Blog Of the Lovelorn**_

_**By**_

_**Zona Rose**_

_**Chapter 5 -Blog Five**_

* * *

**Lightning One**

Long Arch One and Stars One, I unfortunately live in Mid-Childa and due to my work, I am unable to leave this city for any length of time unless it is work related. I would love to be able to meet both of you face-to-face, but unless you can come here, I doubt we'll ever be able to meet.

Stars One as for your friend the Ferret, I haven't even met him yet, and already I have a strong disliking for him. Have you been at least giving him subtle hints that all you want is friendship? If so and he is still persistent it almost sounds like he might become a stalker. Please be very careful I would hate to lose a new friend to something that could become tragic.

Long Arch One as for the Librarian I can only give you a suggestion or advice if that's how you would like to take it. If you have let him know how much you care about him, and yet he still wants this other woman, maybe it's time for you to move on and find someone who will love you for you, and not walk all over you.

I know what it's like to love someone, who does not love you back. If my White Devil had stayed around, I know that's what I would have had to do over time. Although I don't know what I would do, if she was actually in love with someone else. The last time that I had seen her, she was still single and had no love interest.

Again, this is only a suggestion or advice, please take it with a grain of salt, and don't be angry at my words. I would hate to see you hurt yourself any further than what you already have done.

Sincerely,

Lightning One

* * *

**A/N**: Well everyone that was the fifth blog entry I hope you all enjoyed.

Please review let me know what you think, positive criticism is always welcomed, flamers will of course be ignored.

In Love & Light,

Zona Rose };-

* * *

BR 8/10/12


	6. Chapter 6 Blog Six

**A/N**: Here's the next chapter. Enjoy it. *_*

This has been Beta Read and re-posted as of 8/11/2012

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Funimation does, nor do I make money from my stories. They are for entertainment purposes only, in agreement with Fair Use.

Now on to the chapter.

ZR };-

* * *

_**Blog Of the Lovelorn**_

_**By**_

_**Zona Rose**_

_**Chapter 6-Blog Six**_

* * *

**Long Arch One**

Stars One I would love to meet up with you. Would the large mall by the Seaside Park be all right with you? Unfortunately, it will have to be at the end of next week, as that is when I have my next time off. My job has me travel and my days off vary from week to week. I even have had to go several weeks without a day off at all because of my work. The only day off I have next week is Friday. Will that work with your schedule?

Lightning One I am sorry to hear that you do not live in this city and will have a hard time to get here. Mid-Childa is one of the places that I have to travel to for my work; in fact it looks like I'll be there next month. When it gets closer and it's definite that I'm going there, I will let you know and we can arrange to meet. I hope that our schedules will work out while I'm there.

I would also like to thank you for your advice about the Librarian. Because of my job, I am unable to do much besides give him subtle hints about how I feel about him. I have slowly been realizing that it is probably fruitless to continue pursuing him, as he is so blinded by his love for her. It makes me sad that I will probably never have someone to love me as much as he loves her.

Sincerely,

Long Arch One

* * *

**A/N**: Well everyone that was the sixth blog entry I hope you all enjoyed.

Please review let me know what you think, positive criticism is always welcomed, flamers will of course be ignored.

In Love & Light,

Zona Rose };-

* * *

BR 8/10/12


	7. Chapter 7 Blog Seven

**A/N**: Here's the next chapter. Enjoy it. *_*

This has been Beta Read and re-posted as of 8/11/12

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Funimation does, nor do I make money from my stories. They are for entertainment purposes only, in agreement with Fair Use.

Now on to the chapter.

ZR };-

* * *

_**Blog Of the Lovelorn**_

_**By**_

_**Zona Rose**_

_**Chapter 7-Blog Seven**_

* * *

**Tome of the Night Sky**

Hello fellow lovelorn, I have been reading this blog for the past few months and have felt a kindred spirit with the three of you. I too am in love with a woman, and she is also straight and in love with a man. I will call him Weasel, I will call her My Master, and you may call me Tome of the Night Sky.

It is difficult for me to watch how much she hurts loving someone who will never love her back. Stars One and Lightning One you are both lucky not to watch the one you love in such pain and agony as my love is. I have known My Master since we were children and for me it was love at first sight.

When she was younger, she was always in and out of the hospital, at one point we thought we were going to lose her. Her illness stayed with her all the way up into her teen years when she seemed to miraculously outgrow her illness, which puzzled the doctors to no end.

It was torment to just watch her fight for her own life for most of her childhood. Now I must watch her tear her heart to shreds for a man that will never love her back. I have even seen the Weasel of a man she loves stalk the woman that he loves; it is almost frightening to think what he might do to this other woman. Unfortunately, I have never gotten a clear view of this other woman, so I can't even give a good description of what she looks like to the authorities.

I do not know how to warn this woman of the impending danger she is in. I will continue to watch both of them, as I would hate to see anything happen because of some deranged lunatic that is blinded by a false love. I would tell my love about this as she would be in a position to help, but I am too afraid that something would happen and she would get hurt, or worse not believe me.

I too live in Uminari City, but I would like to get to know you all better before I meet you face-to-face. I am a bit over cautious after watching the Weasel stalk that other woman; I would like to get to know all of you a little bit more before I make that leap of faith. My work schedule tends to be regular as I usually have half a day on Saturday and Sundays off, seeing how I am a schoolteacher.

Sincerely,

Tome of the Night Sky

* * *

**A/N**: Well everyone that was the seventh blog entry I hope you all enjoyed.

Please review let me know what you think, positive criticism is always welcomed, flamers will of course be ignored.

In Love & Light,

Zona Rose };-

* * *

BR 8/10/12


	8. Chapter 8 Blog Eight

**A/N**: Here's the next chapter. Enjoy it. *_*

This has been Beta Read and re-posted as of 8/11/2012

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Funimation does, nor do I make money from my stories. They are for entertainment purposes only, in agreement with Fair Use.

Now on to the chapter.

ZR };-

* * *

_**Blog Of the Lovelorn**_

_**By**_

_**Zona Rose**_

_**Chapter 8-Blog Eight**_

* * *

**Stars One**

Welcome to the blog Tome of the Night Sky. It sounds like the one you love is in a dangerous situation that she herself, may be blinded to never mind the Weasel. I truly hope that everything works out all right, and that everyone stays safe in that situation. I'm just glad that my friend the Ferret, is an understanding and kind friend. Even if I think he spends too much time with me, at least it is some comfort to know that someone cares about me.

Lightning One I am sorry to hear that you live so far away and you are unable to travel. It will be difficult for me to travel as well since I'm managing my family's business and can't get away. I hope that one day we will be able to meet face-to-face. I can only hope that what you do for work, will allow you to travel to this city and then we would be able to meet each other.

Long Arch One yes I would love to meet you at the large mall by the Seaside Park. Friday works for me, as I only have to work half the day that day. I can meet you in the afternoon, around one. Okay with you? I will wear a pink blouse, white shorts, and my chestnut colored hair will be in a sideways ponytail. I look forward to putting a face with your name as we continue to talk in this blog.

Signing off,

Stars One

* * *

**A/N**: Well everyone that was the eighth blog entry I hope you all enjoyed.

The second arc of this story is done and will start after chapter 10. I'm working on the third and final arc now.

Please review let me know what you think, positive criticism is always welcomed, flamers will of course be ignored.

In Love & Light,

Zona Rose };-

* * *

BR 8/10/12


	9. Chapter 9 Blog Nine

**A/N**: Here's the next chapter. Enjoy it. *_*

This has been Beta Read and re-posted as of 8/11/2012

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Funimation does, nor do I make money from my stories. They are for entertainment purposes only, in agreement with Fair Use.

Now on to the chapter.

ZR };-

* * *

_**Blog Of the Lovelorn**_

_**By**_

_**Zona Rose**_

_**Chapter 9-Blog Nine**_

* * *

**Lightning One**

Tome of the Night Sky it sounds like you have a dangerous situation brewing on your hands, I wish I lived closer as I definitely would be able to help with that situation. If things start to heat up any more than they already are, please contact your local authorities and if they don't do anything get a hold of the TSAB branch there. I will give them a heads up on a possible stalker situation that could be coming to their doorstep. I will give them the codename Tome of the Night Sky, that way they can identify you and the stalker situation that I will describe to them, as being the same case the same case. Please be very careful and don't do something reckless.

I also applaud you for being cautious about meeting any of us as you have only just joined this blog. The three of us have been talking back and forth for the past sixth months, and I feel comfortable in meeting them in person. Although, it does saddened me that I probably will not be able to meet Stars One, for some time yet. I am thrilled however that I will be able to meet Long Arch One, next month when she comes here. I hope with time that you will be able to learn that you can trust us, and be able to be as open with us as you are with your other friends, or even your Master.

Long Arch One I look forward to seeing you next month. When it is closer to the time that you're going to be here, I will definitely try to be off at the same time you are. Although my time off is not always guaranteed as there may be something that comes up last minute. I truly hope that we will be able to that we will be able to visit and get to know each other better.

Stars One I don't get a chance to work in my hometown, but I will see what I can come up with over the next few months. I would love to be able to visit with my family as they still live there in Uminari City.

I moved here over 3 years ago to get away from all the places that were familiar to both of us, and that would remind me of my White Devil, so I haven't been able to get back to visit since moving. If I can't arrange that then I will try to arrange some time off, as I am due vacation as I haven't taken one since being here. I will let you know when I hear anything.

Sincerely,

Lightning One

* * *

**A/N**: Well everyone that was the ninth blog entry I hope you all enjoyed. You have one more chapter to this arc left. Arc one ends at chapter 10 and then the second arc ends at 20.

Please review let me know what you think, positive criticism is always welcomed, flamers will of course be ignored.

In Love & Light,

Zona Rose };-

* * *

BR 8/10/12


	10. Chapter 10 Blog Ten

**A/N**: Here's the next chapter. Enjoy it. *_*

This has been Beta Read and re-posted as of 8/11/2012

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Funimation does, nor do I make money from my stories. They are for entertainment purposes only, in agreement with Fair Use.

Now on to the chapter.

ZR };-

* * *

_**Blog Of the Lovelorn**_

_**By**_

_**Zona Rose**_

_**Chapter 10-Blog Ten**_

* * *

**Long Arch One**

Tome of the Night Sky it sounds like you have a dangerous situation developing, I hope you take Lightning Ones advice about the stalker. I work with an affiliate of the TSAB and I know they should be able to help you if the local authorities can't. Definitely try to get a description of the young woman that Weasel is stalking, it will really help their investigation and make things go much more smoothly in stopping him, if it escalates any further.

Stars One around one o'clock will be fine for me; I will wait for you in the food court so we can sit and have a nice relaxing conversation. I will be wearing a yellow blouse and beige shorts, my hair color is chocolate brown and shoulder length, I also have barrettes in it to keep it out of my eyes. I look forward to spending the afternoon with you and getting to know you, as well as putting a face to the person that I talk to on this blog.

Lightning One I'm definitely going to be coming to Mid-Childa next month. I will be there for some extra training on dealing with hostage situations. I will coordinate our time off, so that we can spend at least a few hours getting to know each other. I would really like to get to know you as we've talked for so long in this blog.

I'll give you my work cell number, as that's what I will be using when I'm in Mid-Childa the number is 75-2 XX 8564. Please use this phone number sparingly as I haven't even given it out to my friends and family. Only people that I work with have this number, it is also monitored by my work. If we hit it off and become really good friends in person, I will give you my personal cell phone number.

Sincerely,

Long Arch One

* * *

**Authors Notes**: This ends arc one of this story. The phone number and area code in the above chapter I completely made up. The area code 75-2 I have designated as the area code to Uminari City for this story. If this is your actual area code in Japan my apologies for using it in my story. When I researched Japanese phone numbers, the area code I used was not listed, so I decided to make it up for this story. Again, if this is used for your city, or town my apologies for using it in my story.

The second arc of the story will be a mix of third person POV's and blog entries, each being separate chapters. Some of those chapters will probably be much longer than the ones in this first arc. I hope that you have enjoyed Blog Of the Lovelorn; the next arc will be called The Puzzle of Love, and the third and final arc will be called Loves Perfect Fit.

Please review let me know what you think, positive criticism is always welcomed, flamers will of course be ignored.

In Love & Light,

Zona Rose };-

* * *

BR 8/10/12


	11. Chapter 11 Meeting One

**Authors Notes**: Well everyone here's the start of the second arc this will be the longest chapter so far in the story. In the second arc, there's going to be a mix of meetings and blogs, the meetings will end up being in third person POV, and the blogs will of course be in first person.

The First and Second Arc have been beta read by SapphoSensei and re-posted as of 8/11/12 and 8/13/12

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Funimation does, I borrow the characters to write my stories with for entertainment purposes only. I do not make any money off from my stories in accordance with **fair use**.

Well without further ado, I present to you the second arc of this story. I hope you enjoy the read.

ZR };-

* * *

_**The Puzzle of Love**_

_**By**_

_**Zona Rose**_

_**Chapter 11-Meeting One**_

* * *

**Third Person POV**

A young woman with chocolate Brown hair, a yellow blouse, and beige shorts walks into the food court of her local mall. She's looking around as if searching for someone; it could be she is looking for a friend, or maybe even a secret rendezvous with a lover. Only the young woman and the one she is meeting actually know what's transpiring.

The young woman sees someone that fits the description of who she's looking for, but instead of seeing one person, she sees two people waiting. She walks a bit closer to see if she is wearing the outfit that she was told to look for, and sure enough, the woman sitting at the table had Chestnut Brown hair in a sideways ponytail, a pink blouse, and white shorts. What seems to be out of place is the little girl sitting next to her with sandy blonde hair.

The woman walks up to the pair and stands next to the woman, and clears her throat to get her attention. "Excuse me. Would you happen to be Stars One?"

The woman that is sitting down turns her head and looks up with a smile on her face, "Yes I am, and you must be Long Arch One. It's a pleasure to finally meet you face-to-face."

Long Arch One sat across from Stars One and held out her hand to shake the other's, while introducing her real name. "My name is Hayate, Yagami Hayate the pleasures all mine."

Stars One took Hayate's hand in hers with a smile still on her face and introduced herself and the little girl. "My name is Nanoha, Takamachi Nanoha, and this is my daughter Vivio. It's wonderful to finally meet you. Please call me Nanoha."

"I will as long as you call me, Hayate."

"I think with that we're going to get off to a wonderful start."

Hayate still smiling looked between the mother and daughter, and noticed that neither looked like the other, the daughter had sandy blonde hair, Nanoha had Chestnut colored hair, the child had Christmas colored eyes, whereas Nanoha had sky-blue eyes, also their facial features didn't match. Feeling it was best to get to know the daughter as well as her mother, Hayate wanted to include the child in their conversation.

After releasing Nanoha's hand Hayate moved it over towards the little girl so that they could shake hands in greeting as well, "Hello Takamachi Vivio, it's a pleasure to meet you. If you would like you can call me auntie Hayate?"

Vivio smiled and shook Hayate's hand and seemed to warm up to her rather quickly. Looking over at her mother releasing Hayate's hand she said. "Mama I like auntie Hayate much better than uncle Ferret."

"Vivio he has a name it's not uncle Ferret its uncle Yuuno. Please don't pick up my bad habits of calling him a Ferret, you might actually slip and call him that to his face, which will only make him angry."

Hayate had a strange look on her face as she looked between Nanoha and her daughter. Shaking her head to get rid of the strange thoughts in her head she continued to watch the conversation taking place on the other side of the table.

"But Mama you're always calling him Ferret when he's not around. Besides I don't like the way he looks at you when you're not looking, especially the really angry face that he has right now over in that bookstore."

Both women turn and look at the bookstore that was a few hundred yards away, there with his back turned to them was a tall man with long blonde hair. Both women thought he looked familiar, as Hayate turned around she saw a worried look on Nanoha's face.

"Nanoha I have a strange question for you, his last name wouldn't happen to be Scrya would it?"

Nanoha had a surprised look on her face, while Vivio was nodding her head yes. Hayate did a face-palm and shook her head.

"Hayate are you all right? You look slightly pale, do you need something?"

"No, I'll be fine it's just that, it would seem that you're the other woman."

Nanoha looked confused at first until a light bulb went off in her head as she looked at Hayate and put her hand on her forehead and leaned it onto the table.

"Hayate does the Librarian work at the Infinite Library at the TSAB?"

"Yes he does. I'm guessing Nanoha that the Ferret also works at the Infinite Library too?"

With a slightly sad smile on her face Nanoha replied, "Yes he does, it would seem that the Ferret and the Librarian are one and the same person, Yuuno Scrya."

"Well I guess something good came out of this in the end. At least I know the other woman isn't going to steal him away from me." Both women started laughing at that statement, and Vivio was looking back and forth between the two women wondering what the joke was.

The blonde haired man in the bookstore saw the two women laughing together and misunderstood what was going on. Anger and resentment was showing on his face as his hands balled up into fists at his sides. His body trembled trying to restrain himself from marching over there and demanding to know what was going on. Trying to control his anger was becoming increasingly harder, so he decided to leave the bookstore and the mall.

"Well now that we both know who Ferret and Librarian is, I would love to know more about your Golden Goddess."

"Ah yes, my Golden Goddess. Her real name is Fate T. Harlaown. She's about 5'9", long golden yellow hair… which when I knew her she usually has tied at the nip of her neck with a black ribbon. Her skin is like alabaster as she was actually born in another country. Somewhere in Europe, I believe she said. Her eyes are the most unusual color I've ever seen. The color of a rich red wine a beautiful Burgundy, but they have a sad undertone to them. I never did find out why her eyes always looked slightly sad. In my heart she is the most beautiful woman in the world."

"The way you talk about her I can see the glow of love all over your face. I wish I could help you, unfortunately I can't use my resources at work for anything but work related purposes."

"What do you do for work that's going to take you to Mid-Childa next month?"

"I'm a commander of a mobile division with that TSAB. What is the family business that tore you away, that now seems to make you so sad?"

"Yes well my father ended up hospitalized, and unfortunately my brother and sister were abroad at the time for their schooling. They were hired by other companies that kept them from home. Therefore, between my mother, myself, and of course Vivio we run the Midoriya Bakery and Café."

"So, that's why he goes there all the time, and raves about the pastries at that café; I should've known it had to do with the other woman. Although now that I know that the other woman is you, I'm not quite so worried about you stealing him from me." Hayate said with a smile on her face.

"You definitely don't have to worry about that. I will definitely try my best to steer him your way without being too blunt about it."

Vivio started getting squirmy in her seat as she looked pleadingly over at her Mama, "Mama I have to go to the bathroom."

"Okay Vivio let's go. We'll be right back Hayate."

While Hayate was waiting for the two of them to get back from the bathroom, she glanced over at the bookstore and noticed the man with blonde hair was no longer standing there. She let out a sigh of relief that she didn't know she was holding.

After 10 minutes the two returned, Vivio looking very much relieved as she probably had been holding it for a few minutes before saying something to her Mama. Hayate noticed that Nanoha kept looking over at the bookstore as if she was looking for him; she still had a slightly worried look on her face.

"Nanoha I've been thinking I don't want to embarrass either one of us seeing how neither one of us had seen or knew who the other was and we've both been talking about the same man. So, I was thinking that maybe we should leave out the fact that we both know him in the blog. That will save embarrassment on both of our sides, what do you think?"

"If you think so, I mean we've both been honest in the blog so far would it be lying not saying that we know the same person?"

"I don't know Nanoha, is it lying that nobody else knows about Vivio on the blog? Just because we're not telling them, something doesn't mean we're lying about it. I know I'm going to feel a bit embarrassed that I've been pouring my heart out to the "other woman" who actually has no interest in him at all."

Nanoha giggled a little bit at the fact that Hayate had done air quotes when she said other woman. Expelling a sigh Nanoha nodded her head in agreement. "All right we'll keep that between us, but if we're asked we tell the truth. I don't want to have any secrets among us, the only reason nobody knows about Vivio is she asked me to keep her out of it. And how can I say no to those Christmas colored eyes when they look like a little puppy dog."

Hayate looked over it Vivio, "So I take it you don't want me to mention you either in the blog?"

Vivio shook her head no and looked as if she was embarrassed about something. The two women thought it was strange but let it slide. The rest of their visit was small and idle chitchat; they also walked around the mall and when evening came, they parted in better friendship than when they arrived.

* * *

Miles away in an apartment a man paces in his living room anger and fury finally takes hold of him, as he punches his fist through his living room table shattering the glass. He pulls his fist out from the wreckage, blood dripping from his hand. An eerie and scary smile crosses his face.

"I will bide my time and wait for the right moment to make you mine, all mine Nanoha."

* * *

**Authors Notes**: Well everybody that's the beginning of arc two I hope you've enjoyed the read so far. As this arc progresses keep an eye on who is blogging and who is not. As the set up at the end of this arc throws everything into a tailspin for the third one. That's the only hint that anonymous, and non-reviewers get.

Reviews, reviews, reviews! Please tell me what you think in your reviews. Sometimes I give hints when I reply to my reviews at what's coming up next. I will never hold a story hostage for reviews, but I do sometimes like to give hints on what's coming up. So that little review box down below is a writer's best friend, sometimes. *_* Remember positive criticism is always welcomed, but flamers will always be ignored.

In Love & Light,

Zona Rose };-

* * *

BR 8/12/2012


	12. Chapter 12 Blog Eleven

**Authors Notes**: Well everyone here's the next chapter, which of course is going to be a blog.

Re-posted and Beta Read 8/13/12

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Funimation does, I borrow the characters to write my stories with for entertainment purposes only. I do not make any money off from my stories in accordance with **fair use**.

Now without further ado, I present to you the next blog. Enjoy.

ZR };-

* * *

_**The Puzzle of Love**_

_**By**_

_**Zona Rose**_

_**Chapter 12-Blog Eleven**_

* * *

**Stars One**

Long Arch One and I had a great time at the mall the other day. Everyone - we sat and talked and it had to have been a few hours, then we went around the mall and did some window-shopping. I don't know about her, but I know that for me our friendship has grown deeper and stronger than it was before.

On a side note, I just wanted to say that my friend the Ferret over the past few days has been staying at a safe distance, almost as if he's been avoiding me. It's been a nice relief to his always being around every time I turn around. I hope he's found that someone special to shower his emotions and happiness on. (Wink)

Tome of the Night Sky how are things going with you; is the Weasel still stocking that woman? I hope that he wakes up and realizes that what he's doing is wrong. Please keep us posted on what's going on. I'm worried about what could happen to her. I hope everything will work out for the best for everyone involved.

Lightning One please let me know when you have vacation and are coming here. I'll make sure to have some time off while you're here. I hope you and Long Arch One have a good time in Mid-Childa. I think you both will hit it off just great, as we did. I can't wait to meet you too. I hope to see you soon.

Signing off,

Stars One

* * *

**Authors Notes**: Well everyone that was blog eleven I hope you've enjoyed the second chapter of the second arc.

Reviews are welcomed wholeheartedly, positive criticism is always welcomed, and flamers will always be ignored.

In Love & Light,

Zona Rose };-

* * *

BR 8/12/2012


	13. Chapter 13 Blog Twelve

**Authors Notes**: Well everyone here's the next chapter, which of course is going to be a blog.

Re-posted and Beta Read 8/13/12

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Funimation does, I borrow the characters to write my stories with for entertainment purposes only. I do not make any money off from my stories in accordance with **fair use**.

Now without further ado, I present to you the next blog. Enjoy.

ZR };-

* * *

_**The Puzzle of Love**_

_**By**_

_**Zona Rose**_

_**Chapter 13-Blog Twelve**_

* * *

**Tome of the Night Sky**

Stars One, Lightning One, and Long Arch One I've been able to get a description of the woman to the local authorities, as well as a branch of the TSAB. It would seem that Weasel is being a little bit more elusive than he was before. I'm afraid that he may start to escalate soon. I have noticed that the woman that he is stalking sometimes has a little girl with her I'm guessing that it's her niece, or a little girl that she is babysitting. I just hope the little girl doesn't get caught in the crossfire's.

On a side note, my Master is going to be going out of town soon on business. She says she's going to be meeting a friend. I just hope that she's not getting her hopes up on this new friendship that she has made. Although, it would be nice if she found someone instead of always having her heart set on the Weasel. I just wish she would look at me the same way she looks at him.

I hope the three of you can give me more advice on one or both of these situations. I think I have done everything I can on the first one by handing it over to the local authorities and the TSAB. But as for my Master I am starting to think that this may be a hopeless cause, all I can do is sit back and watch. I can hope that my Master will see that the man that she loves will never love her back, maybe then she'll actually see that the greatest love has always been right there beside her.

Sincerely,

Tome of the Night Sky

* * *

**Authors Notes**: Well everyone that was blog twelve I hope you've enjoyed the next chapter of the second arc.

Reviews are always welcomed, positive criticism is always welcomed, and flamers will always be ignored.

In Love & Light,

Zona Rose };-

* * *

BR 8/12/2012


	14. Chapter 14 Blog Thirteen

**Authors Notes**: Well everyone here's the next chapter, which of course is going to be a blog. Almost to the next meeting. ^_^

Re-posted and Beta Read 8/13/12

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Funimation does, I borrow the characters to write my stories with for entertainment purposes only. I do not make any money off from my stories in accordance with **fair use**.

Now without further ado, I present to you the next blog. Enjoy.

ZR };-

* * *

_**The Puzzle of Love**_

_**By**_

_**Zona Rose**_

_**Chapter 14-Blog Thirteen**_

* * *

**Lightning One**

Tome of the Night Sky I'm glad you were able to get the description of that woman to the proper authorities and to the TSAB. Hopefully they'll be able to coordinate together and stop something that could become tragic. Please keep me posted as to what's going on that you can see, and I will monitor things on my end through the TSAB.

Stars One, I'm glad to hear that Ferret has been backing off lately to a safe distance. Have you thought about trying to find someone else that could possibly contact your Golden Goddess? Maybe someone else that you used to work with, maybe even her mother, which the Ferret supposedly had given the information to. Would that be a possibility for you, contacting that person?

Talking to the three of you about our loves that we have lost or that are unrequited has made me miss terribly my White Devil and I long to look for her now even if it's just to know that she is okay and maybe, no, if she's happy with someone else I'll leave it as that. So Stars One I hope to be coming to Uminari City soon. It would be nice to be able to meet you and to meet up again with Long Arch One. As soon as I know when, I'm going to be in Uminari City I will send out a blog so that we could coordinate a place and time to meet.

Long Arch One I will send mail/text to your phone that way you'll have my cell phone number as well. Then we'll be able to coordinate and meet. I think the best place for us to meet up at would be the Central Park in the center of the city. There is a little ice cream stand that is a good meeting place. We'll figure out the best day and time for us to meet. I look forward to seeing you next week.

Sincerely,

Lightning One

* * *

**Authors Notes**: Well everyone that was blog thirteen I hope you've enjoyed the next chapter of the second arc.

Reviews are always welcomed, positive criticism is always welcomed, and flamers will always be ignored.

In Love & Light,

Zona Rose };-

* * *

BR 8/12/2012


	15. Chapter 15 Blog Fourteen

**Authors Notes**: Well everyone here's the next chapter, which of course is going to be a blog.

Re-posted and Beta Read 8/13/12

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Funimation does, I borrow the characters to write my stories with for entertainment purposes only. I do not make any money off from my stories in accordance with **fair use**.

Now without further ado, I present to you the next blog. Enjoy.

ZR };-

* * *

_**The Puzzle of Love**_

_**By**_

_**Zona Rose**_

_**Chapter 15-Blog Fourteen**_

* * *

**Long Arch One**

Tome of the Night Sky I'm glad to hear that you were able to hand off the woman's description to the right people. I may end up with this case on my desk and if I do I'll contact you through this blog so that we can meet up and I can get a description from you about this woman. I will be going out of town on a training mission, but I should be back within a week or two, especially if this case lands on my desk.

Stars One I had a wonderful time visiting with you as well and look forward to more girl talk. I'm glad to hear that the Ferret has been giving you some breathing space. Let's hope this is a turn for the better. :-) We can only hope that it is.

Lightning One yes I know where that ice cream stand is in the Central Park, and I would be happy to meet you there. I will look forward to your mail/text so that we can set a time and date to meet up at. I look forward to seeing you in a couple of days.

Sincerely,

Long Arch One

* * *

**Authors Notes**: Well everyone that was blog Fourteen I hope you've enjoyed the next chapter of the second arc. The next chapter is …. Well you'll just have to see.

Reviews are always welcomed, positive criticism is always welcomed, and flamers will always be ignored.

In Love & Light,

Zona Rose };-

* * *

BR 8/12/2012


	16. Chapter 16 Meeting Two

**Authors Notes**: Well everyone here's the next chapter, which of course is going to be a blog, no wait it's not it's a MEETING. Lol. Sorry this is suppose to be in Third Person but I may have slip in to First Person from time to time.

Re-posted and Beta Read 8/13/12

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Funimation does, I borrow the characters to write my stories with for entertainment purposes only. I do not make any money off from my stories in accordance with **fair use**.

Now without further ado, I present to you the next meeting. Enjoy.

ZR };-

* * *

_**The Puzzle of Love**_

_**By**_

_**Zona Rose**_

_**Chapter 16-Meeting Two**_

* * *

**Third Person POV**

There is a woman with shoulder length chocolate Brown hair sitting on a bench sipping a bottle of water. She keeps checking her cell phone when all of a sudden it vibrates. She opens up her cell phone and sees she has a new message that says, 'I'm here and walking up to the ice cream stand. Where are you?'

The woman stands up and notices a striking woman standing, looking around. This must be who she's come to meet; finally she gets to meet Lightning One! Walking up to the woman she smiles as their eyes meet, already she can tell that she likes this woman even more in person.

"Are you Lightning One?"

"Yes and you must be Long Arch One."

"Yes I am my name is Hayate, Yagami Hayate, but you can call me Hayate."

"My name is Fate T. Harlaown, but please call me Fate."

Hayate had held her hand out to Fate to shake her hand when she stopped at hearing her name. Hayate had heard that name from somewhere, but even though she felt that it was important for her to remember, she was drawing a blank. She knew that until she remembered it was going to bug her.

"It seems like I know your name from somewhere but for the life of me I'm having a hard time remembering where I've heard it."

"Well seeing how we both work for the TSAB you've probably heard of me as I'm one of the top enforcers of our branch here in Mid-Childa."

"For some reason I don't think that's it but knowing me it probably is. Let sit over here in the shade, it's getting to be a bit warm out isn't it?"

"Yes, some shade would be very welcome. Let me grab something to drink and I'll be right over there with you."

"Okay I'll be right over there," Hayate pointed over at a bench that was under some nice shaded trees.

"Sounds good I'll be there in a few minutes."

Fate proceeds over to the ice cream stand and gets herself a bottle of water. After paying for her beverage she makes her way over to the bench where Hayate is sitting. Sitting down for a few minutes drinking her beverage Fate begins to notice that Hayate seems to be looking at her with a strange expression on her face.

"I know this is going to be a bit forward but do you want to tell me about your White Devil? And I'll tell you a little bit about my Librarian."

"Sure pretty much everything else we know about each other, so how do I put her into words; she's like an angel, but yet she is so much more. Takamachi Nanoha, even though I have her name I have never tried to look for her. It's actually been somewhat hard for me knowing that she's out there; all I have to do is type her name in our database and it could tell me exactly where she is.

I've had to restrain myself several times just so that I won't break protocol. She has Chestnut Brown hair, the most beautiful sky-blue eyes, and the most unique laugh I think I've ever heard from any one person I've ever known. She was always bubbly and happy it didn't seem like anything could get her down. Even if I was having one of the worst days of my life just being around her brightened my day tremendously. That's why I would call her my angel, but then she would do something and I swear she was the devil instead. Therefore, I nicknamed her The White Devil. It suited her to a T."

Fate had a smile on her face and a faraway look in her eyes. Hayate could tell just by looking at her she was still madly in love with someone she didn't even know she's been talking to for the past eight months.

"Don't worry Fate, I think you may end up finding her a lot sooner than you ever thought. I have a friend that just might be able to help and her name is Stars One. I can't wait for the two of you to meet, I so want to be there at your first meeting."

Laughing Fate nodded her head yes, "That's fine with me as long as it is with Stars One. Now how about you tell me about your Librarian?"

"Well I don't know how to put this, he's not the man that I thought he was. He's been acting rather strange lately, he's extremely secretive, and every time that I've tried being around him he would shun me as if I had some kind of disease or plague. It has gotten to the point where I realized that the feelings that I had for him really weren't love. I still see him as a really good friend but that's all that I feel for him.

I have even been getting worried about his obsession with the other woman. It almost seems to be getting worse and I'm starting to get worried about her. You see I recently just met her and we've become really good friends. Thankfully he seems to have backed off a bit and is giving her breathing room so that she can have time with her family, and not have to worry about him hanging over her shoulder all the time."

"Wow that's a big development you haven't even had a chance to blog about this have you? I have to say I never saw that one coming. Although from the expression on your face, I'd say there's something else that you're not telling me. Would you like to enlighten me on what you're thinking and feeling?"

"Well to start off with I want to apologize that I've been staring at your eyes. They remind me of my childhood friend Reinforce. Every time I think of her I've thought of everything that we have gone through, and the fact that she's been by my side through everything.

You see when I was a child I was crippled and in a wheelchair. She was there to help me no matter what it was she was always right there by my side. When I first started to learn how to walk she was behind me in case I started to fall she would catch and cradle me in her arms saying that I could do it, so I would stand back up and try harder just for her.

Recently she's been acting a bit strange, she disappears for hours on end and then comes back and looks extremely worried, but every time I've asked her what the problem is she says it's nothing. That's not like her she usually tells me anything especially if I've asked her what was wrong. The fact that she doesn't tell me makes me worry about her even more than, if she had told me.

I have a question for you Fate; how did you know that you were a lesbian?"

"Well I knew since childhood that I was always attracted to girls and that boys were cool to hang out with because we always look at the girls together. My adopted brother, Chrono, he and I would point out girls to each other. I even introduced him to Amy she's now his fiancée. I guess the answer to your question is, I've always known. Why are you questioning this now Hayate?"

"I don't know how to describe how I feel about Reinforce, it's almost like her secretiveness has become a trigger of some kind. The fact that I'm worrying about her so much it hurts that she doesn't trust me. I think that I might have feelings for her that are more than just friendship, but I don't know especially now that my feelings for the Librarian are not what I thought they were. How do I know what I feel for her is real?"

"Hayate, does she make you happy whenever she's around you? Is she the first thing that you think about when you wake up in the morning, and is she the last thing you think about as you drift off to sleep? Every time you think of her, do you get a warmth in your chest like warm sunshine or a wave of emotion that feels like hot lava burning through your veins?

Those are the types of things that I experience whenever I think of Nanoha. That's how I know that I am in love with her. There is no one else in the world that could make me feel that way. Is that how Reinforce makes you feel Hayate?"

"I have always been happy whenever she's been around me, and I've never been cold because her presence always keeps me warm. Now that I think about it, it does feel an awful lot like warm sunshine that caresses my skin. Does this mean Fate that I've been in love with Reinforce since we were children?"

"That's what it sounds like to me Hayate."

"I can't wait to tell this to Stars One this is just going to blow her socks off. I'll have to blog about this later once I get back to the barracks. You know Fate since I've made this realization that I am in love with Reinforce it feels like the weight from my shoulders has been lifted. I can see us together as more than just friends. The only thing that I worry about is that she's never said what her sexual preference is. What if I ruined our great friendship by telling her how I feel for her?"

"Unfortunately Hayate there is no right or wrong way to tell someone how you feel about them, but please take it from me tell her as soon as you can. It saddens me every time I think that I've missed my chances to tell Nanoha how I feel about her. For all I know she could be happily married to some guy and have a horde of children by now. What good would telling my feelings to her be now?"

"Don't worry Fate I don't think you've lost your chance. You will just have to wait for that chance to come walking through the door, and then everything will work out, as it should. I will find a way of telling Reinforce that I care for her more than a friend would. I just don't know how to word it just yet; I'm hoping that I'll find the time and the place to be able to tell her."

"Shall we change the subject then until we both can confess to our beloved?"

"Yes I think so. Tome of the Night Sky has me worried about that person that has the stalker. I know she's reported it to the local authorities and the TSAB, but anything could happen, as neither of them will do anything until something happens to that woman. If only we knew who she was, or who Tome of the Night Sky is. Then maybe we could actually get a description of her. I wasn't able to get it before I left so I don't even know what the woman looks like."

"I looked into the TSAB's file on the report that she filed, the woman has Chestnut Brown hair waist length, blue eyes, is about 5'7", and has been seen with a little girl with sandy blonde hair. The little girl is presumed to be her niece or little girl that she babysits, as she doesn't look anything like the woman. That's all that Tome of the Night Sky was able to give as a description.

Unfortunately, without her name, there is nothing that we can do until she is either assaulted by the stalker, or disappears and someone puts in a missing persons report on her. Then we could have Tome of the Night Sky tell us if that's the woman or not. Right now it's just a waiting game and I hate those because we always end up losing in the end, whether it's the person's life or both of their lives we always seem to lose."

"If only Tome of the Night Sky would trust us enough to meet with us. That would give us a better chance at stopping something before it happens. I think we should try and convince her between the two of us to have her meet at least me as I live in the same city as she does. Maybe this time we can stop it before we lose."

"I would really like to be able to win this one Hayate. I'll see what I can do in a blog to her. I need to tell Stars One that I will be in Uminari City next week for a few vacation days. My boss was ecstatic when I said that I wanted to take some vacation to visit my family. She was trying to give me a week or two, but I think I would only be able to do a few days. Especially knowing that stalker is out there and our case could go from bad to worse any day now."

"Wait don't tell her about it yet, I'll say that I want to meet up with her at the mall again and then have you with me and surprise her. I think she'll absolutely love it not to mention I think you will too."

"All right we'll surprise her."

The two women continued to talk about everything and anything they could think of, their friendship had started out as the bud of a rose and was now growing into a full-blossomed friendship. However, will this friendship be able to withstand the troubled waters that are yet to come?

* * *

In another city miles away, a man with long blonde hair and glasses paces back and forth in his living room with a cell phone glued to his ear.

"I'm telling you it's done there's nothing that I can do to change what I've done. You will never have to worry about her ever again; she will now and forever only be mine."

* * *

**Authors Notes**: Well everyone that was Meeting Two I hope you've enjoyed the next chapter of the second arc. Well how much has Yuuno creeped you out now? Now starts the spiral to the third arc.

So Hayate has met Nanoha and Fate, who will meet Reinforce first? Hehehe. ^_^ My bad that doesn't happen until the third arc. ;p Also who will Blog next? Or should I say who hasn't Blogged in a while? All the peaces will be in place soon, but will it all work out in the end? MWHAHAHAHAHA!

Reviews, reviews, reviews please tell me what you think. Positive criticism is always welcomed, and flamers will always be ignored.

In Love & Light,

Zona Rose };-

* * *

BR 8/12/2012


	17. Chapter 17 Blog Fifteen

**Authors Notes**: Well everyone here's the next chapter, which of course is going to be a blog.

Re-posted and Beta Read 8/13/12

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Funimation does, I borrow the characters to write my stories with for entertainment purposes only. I do not make any money off from my stories in accordance with **fair use**.

Now without further ado, I present to you the next blog. Enjoy.

ZR };-

* * *

_**The Puzzle of Love**_

_**By**_

_**Zona Rose**_

_**Chapter 17-Blog Fifteen**_

* * *

**Tome of the Night Sky**

Stars One I think I would like to meet you and talk to you about a few things. I would like to know how you handle your feelings for your Golden Goddess. I would also like to talk with you about the stalker situation it seems to have gotten worse.

I have told the authorities and the TSAB that I have lost track of the woman that was being stalked. They said that there is nothing that they can do, as all they have is a description of her and not her name. I have no way of finding out who she is and I would like your opinion on what I should do next. I am starting to get really scared.

Long Arch One when you come back into town I would also like to meet with you, as I am at a loss for what to do in finding the woman that has disappeared. Even the man that has been stalking her has been very scarce. You said that you work for an affiliate of the TSAB I'm hoping that you'll be able to help me pinpoint who the woman is, and maybe even find the man that's been stalking her.

Lightning One I actually wish you lived in the city. The authorities and the TSAB have been giving me the runaround and making me feel like I'm useless because I didn't get the woman's name. I thought giving them the description and everything that I had even down to a place that she works would've been enough for them to at least get her name, or even to check to see if her family members or coworkers knew what was going on. It has become very frustrating that I am unable to help any further than I have.

I would like the advice from all three of you if possible, I have a bad feeling that this woman is in serious danger and if the authorities or the TSAB do not move quickly, it could turn out very badly. Please get back to me as soon as possible.

Sincerely,

Tome of the Night Sky

* * *

**Authors Notes**: Well everyone that was blog fifteen I hope you've enjoyed the next chapter of the second arc.

I am working on the fourth chapter of the third arc. I hope to have most of the third arc done by chapter 20.

Reviews are always welcomed, positive criticism is always welcomed, and flamers will always be ignored.

In Love & Light,

Zona Rose };-

* * *

BR 8/12/2012


	18. Chapter 18 Blog Sixteen

**Authors Notes**: Well everyone here's the next chapter, which of course is going to be a blog.

Re-posted and Beta Read 8/13/12

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Funimation does, I borrow the characters to write my stories with for entertainment purposes only. I do not make any money off from my stories in accordance with **fair use**.

Now without further ado, I present to you the next blog. Enjoy.

ZR };-

* * *

_**The Puzzle of Love**_

_**By**_

_**Zona Rose**_

_**Chapter 18-Blog Sixteen**_

* * *

**Long Arch One**

Tome of the Night Sky I am actually on my way back to Uminari City it would seem that my team is being put in charge of a stalking/kidnapping case that has come up. I don't know the details of it just yet it may be the one that you brought to their attention. If it is that, I will contact you under the code name of Long Arch One. That way you know that it is me that's in charge of the case.

Stars One is there any chance next week that we could meet up. There are some things that we need to talk about, and I also have a surprise for you. I'm hoping that the Ferret has been leaving you alone for the most part. I'm hoping that we can meet up, and please make it soon.

Lightning One it was wonderful to meet you and I hope to see you soon in the future. As soon as I have more information on that stalking case, I will give you a heads up. Maybe between the two of us we will be able to stop this before it becomes a losing battle. You have my number if you need to get a hold of me.

Sincerely,

Long Arch One

* * *

**Authors Notes**: Well everyone that was blog sixteen I hope you've enjoyed the next chapter of the second arc.

Reviews are always welcomed, positive criticism is always welcomed, and flamers will always be ignored.

In Love & Light,

Zona Rose };-

* * *

BR 8/12/2012


	19. Chapter 19 Blog Seventeen

**Authors Notes**: Well everyone here's the next chapter, which of course is going to be a blog.

Re-posted and Beta Read 8/13/12

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Funimation does, I borrow the characters to write my stories with for entertainment purposes only. I do not make any money off from my stories in accordance with **fair use**.

Now without further ado, I present to you the next blog. Enjoy.

ZR };-

* * *

_**The Puzzle of Love**_

_**By**_

_**Zona Rose**_

_**Chapter 19-Blog Seventeen**_

* * *

**Lightning One**

Tome of the Night Sky don't feel so bad you've done all that you can, the rest is now up to us. The fact that we now have as much information as we do it is all because of you. If it weren't for that, we probably wouldn't even know this woman was missing until it would be too late. The fact that we have a head start on her description as well as where she works is better than having no place to start. My contact number is 77-5 XX 0982, call me and we can meet and discuss further the situation.

Long Arch One I received my file and orders this morning it seems that we will be working jointly on this investigation. I will contact you on your cell phone so that we can coordinate our efforts on finding this woman. Please gather as much of the local information as you can and we will contact Tome of the Night Sky together and see if we can come up with a plan of action.

Stars One I've noticed you haven't been blogging lately; is everything all right? That Ferret hasn't been harassing you or giving you trouble has he? It would seem that I will be coming to Uminari City to work on the stalking/kidnapping case. I would've liked to have kept it as a surprise but with a stalking situation possibly turning into a kidnapping I do not have the luxury of keeping it a secret. I'm hoping that you're all right and that we'll be able to meet up when I get to my hometown.

Sincerely,

Lightning One

* * *

**Authors Notes**: Well everyone that was blog seventeen I hope you've enjoyed the next chapter of the second arc. And the plot thickens more. Dun dun dunnnnnnn.

Reviews are always welcomed, positive criticism is always welcomed, and flamers will always be ignored.

In Love & Light,

Zona Rose };-

* * *

BR 8/12/2012


	20. Chapter 20 Blog Eighteen

**Authors Notes**: Well everyone here's the next chapter, which of course is going to be a blog and the last one too.

Re-posted and Beta Read 8/13/12

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Funimation does, I borrow the characters to write my stories with for entertainment purposes only. I do not make any money off from my stories in accordance with **fair use**.

Now without further ado, I present to you the next blog. Enjoy.

ZR };-

* * *

_**The Puzzle of Love**_

_**By**_

_**Zona Rose**_

_**Chapter 20-Blog Eighteen**_

* * *

**Long Arch One**

Stars One I'm starting to get really concerned you haven't been answering your cell phone. I've been getting messages saying that your phone is out of the area or turned off. You told me when we met up that you never turn your phone off just in case there was a family emergency like last time. That your cell phone would always be your lifeline if you ever needed it. The fact that you haven't answered your phone concerns me greatly. If you don't contact me back today I'm going to see your mother at the Café, and hopefully she'll be able to tell me that you're just fine. Please, I'm really worried that something has happened to you; call me or blog so that we all know that you're okay.

Tome of the Night Sky as soon as Lightning One gets into town we'll all meet up and exchange information. I don't know why I have a really bad feeling I know what's happening, or at least part of it. I'm really hoping that I'm wrong, but if I'm not this is going to get ugly very fast. I would like to meet with you tomorrow morning if that is at all possible. I'm going to be bringing with me some missing persons reports I will need you to go through them and point out the woman that has been stalked. In addition, I was looking in the report for her work info. and it's not here, could you tell us when we meet.

Lightning One the information I got from my chief is you will be flying in tonight. When you do call me and we'll set up a time to meet up with Tome of the Night Sky in the morning. I'm really hoping that I'm wrong on who has been stalked/kidnapped. I will talk to you tonight and then see you in the morning. I just pray that I am wrong; please I have to be wrong.

Sincerely,

Long Arch One

* * *

**Authors Notes**: Well everyone that was blog eighteen I hope you've enjoyed the second arc. Next up is the third arc; FYI there are no blogs in the third and final arc, but the chapters are still short. The third arc will have 10 chapters as well. This story will have 30 chapters in all.

Reviews are always welcomed, positive criticism is always welcomed, and flamers will always be ignored.

In Love & Light,

Zona Rose };-

* * *

BR 8/12/2012


	21. Chapter 21 Meeting Three

**Authors Notes**: Well everyone here is the first chapter to the third and final arc all of these chapters are going to be short, but not as short, as the blogs were. The chapters run between 4 to 6 pages in length. That's the page link before the author's notes. My originality in titling my chapters continues in this third arc. Lol.

The First, Second, and Third Arc have been beta read by SapphoSensei and re-posted as of 8/11/12, 8/13/12, and 9/2/12.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Funimation does, nor do I make money from my stories. They are for entertainment purposes only in accordance with **fair use**.

A little bit of information, the first five chapters all happened in one day. Let's just say that's one long day for our heroines. So without making you wait too long I now present to you the first chapter of Loves Perfect Fit. I hope you continue to enjoy the read.

ZR };-

* * *

_**Loves Perfect Fit**_

_**By**_

_**Zona Rose**_

_**Chapter 21-Meeting Three**_

* * *

**Third Person POV**

A woman with white hair, and skin that was almost just as white looked around the food court with her burgundy red eyes. The description on her cellphone in a text message was to look for a golden haired woman with the same colored eyes. She would be wearing a white top with a black jacket and black skirt. It was a basic enforcer's uniform that she was looking for.

The white haired woman checked her watch, as she was limited on the time she could spend there due to a meeting at the school where she worked. When a woman fitting the description walked up to her smiled slightly and said, "Hi are you Tome of the Night Sky?"

"Yes I am, you must be Lightning One. I'm Reinforce, Needes Reinforce, but please call me Reinforce."

"It's nice to meet you my name is Fate T. Harlaown, and you can call me Fate. Needes you wouldn't happen to be related to Signum would you?" Fate sat down across from Reinforce.

"Yes, we're actually cousins."

"I worked with Signum for a short while a couple years ago. She's by the books and a no-nonsense woman. She's also a great sparring partner; she even taught me a few new things."

"Yeah, she can be a bit strict or stern, especially with people that she seems to like. I sorry but unfortunately I don't have time for pleasant chitchat as I have an important meeting at work soon.

"Right, you said you had some new information for us."

"Yes, I was able to get a picture of the woman that's being stalked. Although it's not a very good picture you can see her and the little girl here in the mall. There's also another woman with them with short chocolate brown hair. I don't know who she is. She's new. I've never seen her around this woman before. Although their faces remained hidden from me, this is the best that I can do with my cell phone camera."

Reinforce handed Fate some pictures that had been printed out. They were a bit grainy as if she had tried to enlarge them from their original size. "This is fine. Anything is better than nothing at this point. Is there anything else that you can tell me that might help us find whoever they are? Even this other woman with the chocolate brown hair, she's still a lead that could lead us to the woman that was being stalked."

"No, I'm sorry. I don't want to get too close to her and get his attention, if he found out that I knew he's stalking her. He might turn around, and hurt me as well."

"I understand, you still did a fine job in getting us this information. Please don't think that what little you're giving us isn't helping. Because it is, it's helping us greatly. I mean, without this information, we wouldn't even know that this woman had been stalked or that she's disappeared, maybe even kidnapped. It's your information that helping us, and eventually she'll be found. I'm hoping unharmed."

Reinforce looked at her watch and noticed that time was slipping away and she needed to get going. She had hoped she'd be able to meet Long Arch One, but it looked like it wasn't going to happen today. "I'm sorry I'm going to have to cut this short. I have to be at a meeting in little under half an hour, and it takes me twenty minutes to get to school. I was really hoping to be able to meet Long Arch One, but it would seem that she's a little late."

"Yes, she called me this morning and said she might have a lead, but she also said that she wanted to check up on Stars One to see why she hasn't been blogging lately. That has me a little worried as I know it has her worried."

"I hope that Stars One is all right, and maybe just has a cold. Although with the last blog that Long Arch One posted it sounded like she suspected that the two were connected. I would hate to think that they're both the same person. Oh and Long Arc One said that that info. wasn't in the file so I put it on the back of one of the pictures."

"Yes, I have that sinking feeling myself I'm really worried that she hasn't been posting just about the same time that you told all of us that that woman had disappeared. Although Stars One never mentioned a child in all of her blogs, so I'm unsure if the two are connected. For some unknown reason I have this strange sensation… I don't know. I'll keep that to myself for now."

"Well it's been wonderful talking with you Fate and I'm sorry that it took me so long to want to meet any of you. With the Weasel stalking that woman, I was actually a little afraid of meeting new people at first. I hope to be able to meet Stars One and Long Arch One soon."

Both women stood up. Fate held out her hand to shake Reinforce's. "That's fine, I totally understand you being weary, especially after witnessing what you have been. I look forward to getting to know you much better at our next meeting, and maybe even have Long Arch One and Stars One all at the same meeting. Then maybe you can talk to us about your Master."

"I would really like that, well, have a good day, Fate."

"You to Reinforce be careful out there."

* * *

**Fate's POV**

While waiting for Hayate to show up, I decided to study the grainy pictures a little more. I noticed that the woman had the same Chestnut brown hair that Nanoha has; she also had the same body build too. The only difference between the two was the style that she had her hair up, and the fact that she had a little girl attached to her hand.

The little girl looked to be about six or seven years old, eight at the oldest. I didn't think that Nanoha had any children and if she did, they would probably be much younger than the one in this picture.

Next, I studied the chocolate brown haired woman in the picture, the hairstyle and height were almost the same as Hayate's. "Wait, those barrettes they almost look like Hayate's. If this is Hayate then could this other woman could be Stars One" Fate turned over the picture and read the information on the back.

_Work place is a family owned bakery called The Midoriya._

Hayate walks up next to me looking around as she takes the seat in front of me. "Did Tome of the Night Sky not show up yet? I didn't think I was going to be that late to miss her."

I looked up from the picture I'd been studying and noticed that Hayate's body language was screaming something was wrong. "Actually, you just missed her, she had to go to a meeting, so she couldn't stay very long."

"That's too bad. I would like to have met her and gotten to know her."

"What's wrong, Hayate? You've been looking around and twisting your hands, as if you keep looking for someone, but I don't think you're looking for Tome of the Night Sky."

"I called where Stars One works and talked with her mother. Her mother told me that she hasn't seen her daughter since I left for Mid-Childa. That's about the same time that she stopped blogging as well. She and Vivio are both very worried. They even put in a missing persons report."

"Who is Vivio her sister?"

"No Vivio is her daughter, her adopted daughter. Vivio didn't want to be mentioned in the blogs, and she even asked that I not mention her. Why I'm not sure."

"Vivio wouldn't happen to have sandy blonde hair would she? Also Stars One wouldn't happen to have her long chestnut brown hair tied in a sideways ponytail, would she?"

"Yes on both questions, how did you know?"

"This is a picture that Tome of the Night Sky was able to get with her cell phone. The woman with the chocolate brown hair I'm guessing is you. That would mean that the other woman and the little girl in this picture would be Stars One and her daughter Vivio. That would place this picture when you first met wouldn't it?"

Picking up the paper Hayate looked at it, recognizing that it was indeed the three of them when they had met. "Yes, it was right after we made the connection that the Ferret and the Librarian was one and the same person, and I'm afraid that the Weasel may be the very same person too."

"Wait, if you think all three are the same person, then who is he?"

"His name is Yuuno Scrya. Overall, I've always thought that he was pretty harmless, but after hearing the things that Tome of the Night Sky has said I'm starting to wonder."

Fate placed her elbows on the table lacing her fingers and rested her chin on top of them. She was deep in thought as she started piecing things together. _'If the three were one and the same person that would make Stars One, the other woman to Hayate, but if he is also the Weasel to Tome of the Night Sky, then that would make Hayate her Master. Wait, didn't Hayate say that her childhood friend's name was Reinforce and the woman that I just met, that was her name also. I can't wait for that meeting to take place and see the expressions on both of their faces.'_

Hayate cleared her throat to get my attention. "Fate, I think there's something I need to tell you about Stars One. You actually both know each other. In fact, you worked together for a while, from what I understand. I was hoping to keep this a surprise for when the two of you meet, but I'm not sure how events are going to transpire. Not to mention the fact that you're actually going to find out who she is, when you meet her mother as well as her daughter."

"What do you mean, Hayate that I know and used to work with Stars One? Who is she?"

"Well, her name is…"

Hayate's phone rings just as she's about to say Stars One's real name. She looked to see who was calling, and immediately answered.

"Hi. Has there been any development? Has she come home yet?" Hayate listened to whoever was on the other end of her cell phone. "I see. Well, my partner and I will be there in just a few minutes. Do you think she'll be able to hang on until then?" After a few moments, she hung up her cell phone and stood up. "Let's go Fate we've got a little girl to see."

We drove in separate cars with Hayate in the lead, and then we stopped in front of the bakery. The name on the business was called The Midoriya, the same name that was on the back of the picture. Hayate and I met up at the entrance and after taking a few steps into the business a little girl with sandy blonde hair looked at me with such sad pretty eyes. Crying, she came running to me, wrapping her arms around me, and burying her face in my stomach.

"Fate-mama, you finally came home. Are you here to find and save Nanoha-mama?"

* * *

**Authors Notes**: Wasn't that just a cute way to end this chapter after all that drama? Don't worry, I'm not finished with the drama, yet it's going to keep building.

This chapter is beta read, and is re-posted.

Review please review. I just love getting reviews from all of you. Positive criticism is always welcomed flamers, of course, will be ignored because I just really don't need that bad karma in my life. Lol.

In Love & Light,

Zona Rose };-

* * *

BR 9/1/2012


	22. Chapter 22 Meeting Four

**Authors Notes**: Well everyone here is the second chapter to the third and final arc.

This chapter is beta read and re-posted.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Funimation does, nor do I make money from my stories. They are for entertainment purposes only in accordance with **fair use**.

Again, the first five chapters all happened in one day. So without making you wait too long I now present to you the second chapter of Loves Perfect Fit. I hope you continue to enjoy the read.

ZR };-

* * *

_**Loves Perfect Fit**_

_**By**_

_**Zona Rose**_

_**Chapter 22-Meeting Four**_

* * *

**Hayate's POV**

After Vivio ran to Fate, wrapping her arms around her and then burying her face in her stomach saying what she said, Fate wrapped her arms around little Vivio, After she digested what the little girl had said, her face went from awe at being called Fate-mama to total shock at the last part of the sentence, _"Nanoha-mama"_. Fate turned her head towards me and I could see the surprise, and happiness in her eyes, that was until the realization of what was going on hit her and I saw the fear creep into her eyes.

"Yes, Fate her name is Takamachi, Nanoha, your White Devil. I was hoping that a surprise reunion between the two of you would be wonderful, until the situation spiraled out of control."

"Auntie Hayate, are you going to help Fate-mama find Nanoha-mama?"

"Yes, little Vivio I'm going to help your Fate-mama find Nanoha-mama, but I understand from your Grandma Momoko that you said something that might help us find her. Did you remember something Vivio?"

Vivio nodded her head yes, but then she looked extremely scared. That's when Fate worked her magic. Kneeling down in front of Vivio, she wrapped the little girl in her arms and whispered something in her ear. Whatever it was, was a secret between the two of them. The next thing I knew Vivio cuddled up into Fate's arms and relaxed as if she was meant to always be there, protected by the mighty enforcer.

"I over heard him say… that he had his prize all to himself. That was the day after… Nanoha-mama disappeared. I don't like Uncle Ferret anymore... he's mean and probably took my mama away from me."

* * *

**Vivio's POV**

I've been sad, ever since my Nanoha-mama disappeared. I knew that he had taken her away from me. But I didn't know how I could convince the adults. That he was the one that took her away. Grandma Momoko would just hold me and rock me, as I would cry myself to sleep. If only she would come, I know Nanoha-mama would come home.

I told Grandma Momoko that I had remembered something. The day after Nanoha-mama disappeared. She made a phone call to Auntie Hayate. Then Grandma Momoko told me she would be here within a few minutes. I waited and it felt like forever, when the bell at the door rang signaling someone had walked in. I saw Auntie Hayate and started to move towards her until I saw the person she was with.

She looks just like the picture on Nanoha-mama's night side table. Nanoha-mama told me that someday my other mama would come home to her, and her name was Fate-mama. She was even prettier than the picture. That's when I felt all of my fears come to the surface as I ran towards her crying my little heart out. When I reached her, I buried my face in her stomach holding on to her as tight as I could.

"Fate-mama, you finally came home. Are you here to find and save Nanoha-mama?" When I cried out my plea, she held me tight to her.

I overheard Auntie Hayate say to Fate-mama. "Yes, Fate her name is Takamachi, Nanoha, your White Devil. I was hoping that a surprise reunion between the two of you would be wonderful, until the situation spiraled out of control."

"Auntie Hayate, are you going to help Fate-mama find Nanoha-mama?"

"Yes, little Vivio I'm going to help your Fate-mama find Nanoha-mama, but I understand from your Grandma Momoko that you said something that might help us find her. Did you remember something Vivio?"

When Auntie Hayate asked me what I had remembered I felt fear gripped me. I clung tighter to my Fate-mama. That's when Fate-mama knelt down and whispered into my ear. _'It's all right, Vivio I'm here to protect both you and Nanoha-mama, but I can't find her, if you don't tell us what you remembered. I promise to always protect the both of you, especially from him.'_ The next thing I did was cuddled up into Fate-mama's arms and relaxed as if I was meant to always be there, protected by her.

"I over heard him say… that he had his prize all to himself. That was the day after… Nanoha-mama disappeared. I don't like Uncle Ferret anymore... he's mean and probably took my mama away from me."

After I said that Fate-mama picked me up in her arms, kissing me on the forehead she then brought me over to Grandma Momoko. When she went to place me in my grandma's arms. I heard her take an intake of breath as if she was surprised to see something. When I looked at Fate-mama, I could see sadness in her eyes as she looked at my grandma. You see my Nanoha-mama and my Grandma Momoko almost look exactly alike.

"I will find Nanoha and bring her home, Mrs. Takamachi."

Fate-mama turned around walking past Auntie Hayate. She said, "It's time to get some answers from a certain Ferret." Auntie Hayate smiled at the both of us, with a slight wave and followed Fate-mama out the door.

* * *

**Third Person POV**

Fate and Hayate came out of the bakery and got into Hayate's car. The drive over to Yuuno Scrya's house was a very tension filled ride. Hayate decided to break the silence and tension by talking to Fate.

"I've had him under surveillance since yesterday. From what I understand he hasn't left the house so he should be there, when we arrive."

Fate nodded her head yes, "Good I just hope he decides not to do anything to Nanoha, when we get there."

The ride was a grueling twenty minutes as both women were impatient in finding their friend and secret love. Once they arrived at the street, Hayate pulled up behind a white van with black windows. Getting out of the car, they went to the back door of the van. Hayate knocked three times paused, then once more. The person inside doing the surveillance opened the door and to Fate's surprise, it was a blue-eyed pink haired woman that she worked with many years before.

"Ah, Testarossa, Hayate I'm glad you got here." Signum moved back into the van to allow the others inside. "Hayate, there still has not been any movement. As far as I know he's still inside the house."

"Good. That means we're not going to have to go hunt him down to get some answers. Fate and I will approach the door. Fate, I want you to stand to the side so that he can't see you. I'll stand in front of the door, as he won't suspect anything from me. Once his guard is down, then we'll jump him. Does that sound like a good plan so far?"

"That sounds good to me Hayate. I don't want Nanoha in there any longer than necessary."

"If the two of you need help I'll be monitoring from here. Just give me a shout and I'll come running."

"Okay, ladies, let's get this show on the road."

The two women piled out of the van and approached the front of the house. Fate moved to the blind side of the door while Hayate stood directly in front of it. Hayate was in plain clothing unlike Fate, who was in her uniform, so it looked like Hayate was there for a social call, instead of business.

Hayate knocked on the door. Both women heard grumbling sounds coming from inside and after some cursing the door slowly opened to reveal, Yuuno Scrya, in a very disheveled appearance.

"What do you want Hayate?"

"Who says I need a reason to visit a friend?"

"I'm not up for any kind of company especially a nosy friend like you, come back another day, when I'm not feeling so down in the dumps."

* * *

**Authors Notes**: That's the end of that chapter and the drama continues to build. Why is Yuuno down in the dumps? Find out in the next chapter!

Review please review. I just love getting reviews from all of you. Positive criticism is always welcomed flamers, of course, will be ignored. Lol.

In Love & Light,

Zona Rose };-

* * *

BR 9/1/2012


	23. Chapter 23 Interrogation

**Authors Notes**: Well everyone here is the next chapter to the third and final arc.

This chapter is beta read and re-posted.

_**FYI**_ I have a temp Beta Reader and the First Arc has been re-posted as of 8/11/2012. When I get the Second Arc back I will re-post that ASAP and then when I get the Third Arc back I will do the same. Thank you SS for your help.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Funimation does, nor do I make money from my stories. They are for entertainment purposes only in accordance with **fair use**.

So without making you wait too long I now present to you the next chapter of Loves Perfect Fit. I hope you continue to enjoy the read.

ZR };-

* * *

_**Loves Perfect Fit**_

_**By**_

_**Zona Rose**_

_**Chapter 23-Interrogation**_

* * *

**Third Person POV**

"Isn't that what friends are for, to pick you up when you're so down?"

"You know what Hayate I've been really trying to be nice by gently pushing you away, but it's time you really understand the situation. I don't want you as a friend anymore. Matter of fact I don't even want you in my life anymore."

"Why is that Yuuno? I've been nothing but a good and loyal friend to you, and this is how you repay me? By shutting me out, by shunning me every time I try to spend any kind of time with you? So this is how you repay my loyalty and my friendship to you by stabbing me in the back."

Without a reply, Yuuno started to close the door in Hayate's face. All of a sudden it stopped when something was shoved in its way. Looking down, it was a booted foot. It was now wedged in the door, preventing it from closing. Yuuno looked up and saw angry burgundy eyes and a face; he hoped to have never seen again.

"I'm sorry, Yuuno we have the proper paperwork to search your residence for a missing person that you were last seen with. Don't make this any harder on me than it has to be." Hayate said sadly.

In defeat, Yuuno stepped back and opened the door, allowing the two women to step into his home. The blonde enforcer took off immediately to search the house for the person that she longed to see, and hoped she'd be able to save. Hayate had turned Yuuno around and was cuffing him and telling him that he was being charged for stalking and possible kidnapping if the woman that they were looking for was here in his house

"There's no one else here, Hayate I'm alone. I haven't seen Nanoha in days."

"If she's not here, Yuuno, then where are you hiding her?"

"I don't know where she is Hayate."

"And if you know where she is, would you tell us?"

Before Yuuno Scrya could answer that question, the blonde Enforcer came storming back and grabbed Yuuno, spinning him around, and slamming him hard into the wall. He hit with such force that the pictures that were on the wall came crashing down onto the floor. The blonde Enforcer wasn't satisfied so she smashed him into the wall several more times until she could finally speak.

In a cold voice Fate asked, "Where is she?"

Yuuno did the unthinkable he smiled and said, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Fate balled up her right fist as tight as she could, and without hesitation punched the wall next to Yuuno's left ear, putting her fist through the wall. Yuuno was so scared his legs gave out from underneath.

"If you've done anything to her like that room in the back of the house suggests. I will make your life a living hell on earth." Fate then walked out of the house, unable to control her temper anymore. Climbing into Hayate's car, her body started to shake as tears leaked from her eyes and a small sob broke from her throat.

A TSAB transport vehicle pulled up outside of Yuuno Scrya's house to take him away, another vehicle pulled up also, so that they could collect evidence from inside the house. After Hayate handed over the prisoner, she climbed into the driver seat and looked over at Fate.

"Are you going to be all right, or should I take you to the infirmary to get that checked?"

"I'll be all right, but I should get this checked." Fate looked down at her hand, it was scraped, bruised and was bleeding slightly.

It was a thirty-minute ride back to base. When they arrived, Hayate took Fate, straight to the infirmary. Shamal the team doctor scolded Fate for injuring herself needlessly. After a few hours, the prisoner had been processed and was now ready for questioning. Fate said that she would interrogate him, while Hayate looked on in the observance room.

Fate grabbed his file, which was both his work record, as well as what they have accumulated in the processing and investigation. Standing outside the door, she took in a deep breath and slowly let it out. She walked into the room calm, cool, and collected. Closing the door quietly behind her as if she was in total control unlike a few hours ago, when she lost her temper.

Both women could see that Yuuno Scrya was getting very nervous as he kept fidgeting and was sweating profusely. Fate walked to a small cooler pulled out two bottles of water and then walked over to the table, setting one in front of Yuuno and the other, just off to Fate's right, as she sat down in the chair across from him.

Fate sat back in her chair as she started flipping through the file that she was given taking note that there really wasn't anything that stood out, that would've given anyone alarms that he could be a stalker, or a kidnapper. In the ten years that he had worked for the TSAB as the head librarian, there hadn't been any kind of complaints or issues with his work.

Finally, she looked over the last part, to see what they had processed from his house, only to see that all they could find was Nanoha's DNA, as well as some of her clothing. Her fingerprints were all over the bedroom as well as the bathroom that was connected to it, but there's was no telling how long she had been in the room, never mind how long she's has been missing from the house.

Fate closed the file very calmly set it down onto the table and reached for the bottle of water. Opening it, then she took a large gulp to settle her nerves and to help cool her temper, so it doesn't go out of control again. After ten minutes of total silence between the two Yuuno Scrya started to break.

"I've done nothing wrong, why am I here?"

"Well, Mr. Scrya for one thing, you're here on charges of stalking, and the second thing is the woman that you are accused of stalking has disappeared and gone missing yet her DNA has been found in your house where it shouldn't be. Would you like to tell me about what's going on? It'll make it a lot easier on you if you come clean. I'm quite sure they'll give you a lenient sentence."

"Nanoha came over for a visit. That's why her DNA and fingerprints were in my house. I haven't seen her in several days, so I don't know where she is."

"According to the team that took the evidence out of your house, it looks like the woman that disappeared had been confined to one room and adjoining bathroom in the entire house. If she had come over for a visit, her fingerprints, and DNA would've been in the living room, the kitchen, or even other parts of the house. Instead, it was only focused on the one room. Would you like to explain that to me, Mr. Scrya?"

* * *

In the observation room, Hayate was looking on with total surprise that Fate was calm, and cool, as she was interrogating Yuuno. The door to the observation room opened and in walked Admiral Lindy Harlaown. She walked up next to Hayate and watched the interrogation.

"Admiral, to what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"I want to see how my daughter would do in this type of interrogation, but I also may end up bringing you some information, if he doesn't crack."

"I didn't realize that Fate was your daughter."

"Yes not too many people know that little secret, so let's just keep that between us for the moment, shall we?"

"Of course Admiral Harlaown, I'm actually surprised that Fate is keeping her cool in there. When we were at the suspect's house this morning, she lost her temper."

"Yes. Unfortunately, she gets that trait from her birth mother. Thankfully, I've been able to help her control it, so that she doesn't go into fits of rage like she did when she was a child. However, that's neither here nor there, I would like to hear what they're saying. Could you hit the intercom for me?"

"Yes ma'am." Hayate walked over to the wall and hit a switch, turning on the one-way intercom.

_"I'm telling you I don't know where she is! I haven't seen Nanoha in several days. Why won't you believe me?"_

_"I'm sorry Mr. Scrya you're the only one we have a lead to where she is. So where are you hiding her? Do you have an apartment somewhere, maybe a storage unit where you could hide her until this was over, and you could go back for her."_

_"I'm telling you the truth! I don't know where she is! She was taken out of my house three days ago. I don't know who they were, I had gone to the store to get us some food for the week, and when I came back the house had been broken into and she was gone, so I don't know where Nanoha is."_

_"So, you're admitting that you had kidnapped her and held her against her will in your house, up until your house had been broken into and she was kidnapped from you? What kind of fool do you think we are to believe a cockamamie story like that?"_

Mr. Scrya pounded his fists into the table in frustration over the fact that they would not believe him.

_"I'm telling you the truth! You have to believe me. I don't know where she is. You can check my finances. The only thing I have is my car and my house. I have nothing else. I have nowhere else to hide her."_

Anger could be seen on Fate's face as she stood up and slapped her hands down on the table.

"Looks like things are going to start getting interesting. We'll see how much she can hold back." Admiral Harlaown said.

_"Where is she? You're the last person to have been seen with her, you were overheard saying that you had your prize all to yourself. Now I want you to tell me exactly where you have her hidden!"_ Fate picked up her hands and slammed them down onto the table again in frustration and anger. _"Tell me before I beat it out of you. It's just you and me. Right now, there is nobody watching us. I made sure of that, you either tell me or I'll make you tell me!" _

_"I swear to you I don't know where she is!"_

Fate took in a deep breath, stepped back slightly from the table and then with a move that was so fast nobody saw it coming she picked up the side of the table and flung it across the room. Then very slowly, she started walking towards him. Yuuno was so scared he peed his pants as he trembled in fear of what she would do to him.

_"I don't know who they were, but I do know one thing, they were the ones that encouraged me to do what I did. I got a phone call one day shortly after, Nanoha got back in contact with me. They never said who they were just that they would call me from time to time to see how my relationship with her was going. After a few months, I told them that it wasn't going anywhere, that she kept talking about this other woman._

_That's when they started to encourage me that maybe I should make her mine and the best way to do that would be to kidnap her. At first I was scared, terrified of what they were suggesting, but then I started liking the idea of her being mine, and only mine. They helped me to concoct a way of kidnapping her. She was always with her mother or that brat. I even spent less time with her so that she would relax and feel safe to be by herself. It was hard to get her alone, but once I did, I whisked her away."_

_"If I were to believe this story that you're telling me;"_ Fate said, _"how would they get in contact with you? Show us some kind of proof that someone else was behind this kidnapping and they might go easy on you. However, we are going to need some proof Mr. Scrya, otherwise it all lands on your head."_

_"My cell phone. You have my cell phone in your evidence. They would call my cell phone to help plan everything. But the calls were always one way, they would call me. I would try calling them and it would always say that the caller I was trying to reach had their phone off, or was out of the area. I even checked to see if the number was actually associated with someone, but in the end, I have a feeling it was one of those throwaway phones that you can buy minutes for and once done, just toss it into the trash._

_I searched for two solid days to try and find her to figure out where they took her, but I couldn't find her. I have no clue where they took her or even who they are and why they wanted her. All I know is they wanted her out of the way for some reason. They always say that hindsight is twenty/twenty, that's definitely the case with this. Do you know that she was trying to get in contact with you? She gave me here-mail and cell phone number so that I could pass it off to you. I even put the paper in your mailbox, but then I realized you already left the city, so I took the paper and put it back into my pocket and used it for myself. Unfortunately, she wouldn't stop talking about you. Every time we would get together. It was Fate this and Fate that I just couldn't get away from your shadow. I think that's why kidnapping her was actually so appealing to me. I knew that was the only way I would be able to have her all to myself."_

_"Well, Mr. Scrya, it looks like somebody has decided to keep her away from both of us. I'm going to ask you one more time before I leave this room. Where is Nanoha Takamachi? And if she was taken from your house; who were the people that took her from you? You will never hear these questions for me again; so this is your last chance, Mr. Scrya."_

_"The only answers I can give you Enforcer Harlaown is. I don't know where Nanoha is, and I don't know who they were, or why they wanted her to themselves." _

* * *

**Authors Notes**: That's the end of that chapter and the drama continues to build. So where is Nanoha? Who are they? And who will be the key to saving her? MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Fine out in the next chapter.

Review please review. I just love getting reviews from all of you. Positive criticism is always welcomed flamers, of course, will be ignored. Lol.

In Love & Light,

Zona Rose };-

* * *

BR 9/1/2012


	24. Chapter 24 Vivio's Secret

**Authors Notes**: Well everyone here is the next chapter to the third and final arc.

This chapter is beta read and re-posted.

_**FYI**_ I have a temp Beta Reader and the First Arc has been re-posted as of 8/11/2012. The Second Arc has been re-posted as of 8/13/2012 when I get the Third Arc back I will do the same. Thank you SS for your help.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Funimation does, nor do I make money from my stories. They are for entertainment purposes only in accordance with **fair use**.

So without making you wait too long I now present to you the next chapter of Loves Perfect Fit. I hope you continue to enjoy the read.

ZR };-

* * *

_**Loves Perfect Fit**_

_**By**_

_**Zona Rose**_

_**Chapter 24-Vivio's Secret**_

* * *

**Hayate's POV**

"It looks like Fate isn't going to be able to get any more information out of him. Therefore, I will leave this file in your capable hands, Commander Yagami. This may end up being our only way of finding Ms. Takamachi."

"What's this Admiral?" I looked at the tab on the file that was handed to me and read the name Sankt Kaiser Project. "What...?" I started to ask the Admiral again what the file was all about when I heard the door close behind me and I was left alone in the observation room. Realizing that I wasn't going to get any more from that source, I walked over to a table, turned on a reading light, and sat down. Opening the file I began to read...

_'It has come to our attention that a group of scientists are trying to re-create an ancient line of kings called Sankt Kaiser. They were able to obtain original DNA from the last Sankt Kaiser, Olivie Segbrecht. They were also able to follow some of the lineage of her royal line to some of the current population today._

_Those royal bloodlines were mixed with the original by the scientists and, they were able to produce a clone. Unfortunately, the clone only lived for a year and died tragically. This did not deter them as they tried again, continuing to fail time and time again, until finally one of their clone subjects survived. They left this last subject in stasis for two years before stabilizing and removing her._

_They named the subject Vivio'_

"I wonder if Nanoha knew about this."

"Knew about what Hayate? Where did you get that file? What's it about?" Asked Fate as she entered the observation room.

"I was given this file by your mother. She just left not that long ago."

Fate froze in place with almost a scared look on her face. Then she cleared her throat and very calmly said, "You said my _**'mother'**_ was just here. I don't think that's possible, Hayate. The last time I checked my **_'mother'_** was still in prison."

"The Admiral said that she was your mother."

"You mean Admiral Lindy Harlaown."

"Yes, she said that she was your mother, but to keep it low key as not a lot of people know that your mother and daughter."

"I'm sorry I just never called her **_'mother'_**, I've always called her mom. I associate too many bad memories with the name **_'mother'_** so out of respect, I've always called Lindy mom instead."

There was a slight awkward silence, "I apologize. The way she talked made me think that she was your mother."

"That's all right you didn't know. So, did mom want to see if I was going to be able to control my temper?"

"In part, yes, she said she was very proud of you, but also with the lack of information you were able to get out of him she gave me this file and said it may be the only way we could find Nanoha."

I closed the file, and handed it to Fate. Opening it, she started to read then after a short while, her eyes slightly widened as if she was surprised. I'm assuming that she got to the part where Vivio's name was mentioned. She started flipping through some of the pages and stopped. That's when she turned pale and looked up at me.

"How far into this file, did you get Hayate?"

"Not very far, I only got up to Vivio's name when you came in."

"Here you might want to read this."

_'The known descendents of the Royal bloodline are as follows:_

_Scrya._

_Takamachi._

_Testarossa._

_There are others, but these were the strongest in the Royal bloodline and had the strongest connection to the original DNA so they are the most compatible for the clone. We are unsure on which of the aforementioned were actually used in creating the clone, Vivio._

_When the test subject had actually been rescued, it was decided that she would be adopted in house. There were two that had applied to adopt the child, Takamachi, Nanoha, and Admiral Harlaown, Lindy. It is unclear why the Admiral wanted to adopt the child. But we feel it is best not knowing the DNA that was used that the child should probably go to Takamachi, Nanoha.'_

"Wow so Vivio could actually be Nanoha's biological daughter through this cloning process. That's kind of scary on how they ended up getting her DNA, but seeing Yuuno's name here also, could mean that Vivio might be his daughter as well. I don't think he would care too much, knowing that the child that he dislikes may actually be his biological daughter.

This third name it sounds familiar, but I don't think I know that family. Do you happen to know who the Testarossa's are, Fate?"

"Yes I do. It's a very old family, one that I'm very familiar with."

"Where do you want to go from here? It looks like the only one who may be able to give us any more information is little Vivio."

"I want to see how she's holding up anyway, so let's just go visit, and see if she accidentally says something to us that might help us piece some of this together."

Putting the file underneath my arm, I stand up and we head out. The ride to Midoriya seemed to be filled with apprehension; would Vivio hold the secret to finding Nanoha? I parked in front of Fate's vehicle that was still out in front of the bakery. When we walked in the front door, I could see that Mrs. Takamachi had hope in her eyes that we found her daughter.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Takamachi, we don't have much new to report. We do need to speak with Vivio, though; would that be all right with you?" Fate asked.

"Yes, of course. She's up in her bedroom."

"Thank you," I led the way to the stairs leading up to the apartment upstairs where the three Takamachi's live. Moving through the living room and then the dining room, I went down the hallway, just off from the kitchen. The first door on our right was Vivio's room, she had been very excited to show me her bedroom when I came to visit one day.

I looked over at Fate, just before knocking on Vivio's door. She looked to be a bit nervous. Was it because she wasn't able to keep her promise about bringing Nanoha home? I knocked on the door and I could hear rustling inside, after a short while, little Vivio opened her door. When she saw us, she started to smile then pushing us out of the way she started looking behind us.

Fate got down on her knee and put her arms around little Vivio. "Where's Nanoha-mama?"

"I'm sorry Vivio, I tried my best to find her, but she wasn't with him. She had been taken out of his house a few days ago. Vivio, do you know of anybody else that would want to take your mama away from you?" Fate said in a sad whisper.

"She wasn't there anymore?" Vivio said in a scared voice.

"She was there, up until a few days ago, when some bad people came to his house and took her away," Fate said.

I could see little Vivio trembling with fear at what Fate had just said, "Without Nanoha-mama they will come after me again. Please Fate-mama. I don't want to go back, it hurt... please protect me. Nanoha-mama said that she would always protect me from those bad people, and that I would never have to go through any of that ever again, but without her here, I have no one to protect me."

I knelt down next to Fate and Vivio, put my hand on top of Vivio's head, and stroked her hair. "Vivio I'm going to have someone very special come here and stay with you, his name is Zafira, and he is able to protect you while we continue to look for Nanoha-mama. Is that all right with you?"

Vivio nodded her head yes, as she buried her face in Fate's shoulder looking for comfort. "Do you know anything about those bad people Vivio? Anything at all, that will help us to find her, and to stop these bad people once and for all."

After a while, I was afraid that Vivio had fallen asleep in Fate's arms. When Fate started rubbing her hand up and down Vivio's back, she whispered into her ear, "You're such a brave little girl; you have gone through so much in your short life. I want to make sure that you're always protected by both Nanoha-mama and myself, but I can't do that if I don't know where to look for her. I know this is going to be very painful for you, but you need to tell us anything that will help us bring that happiness back into your life. I would like us to be a family, the three of us."

Vivio reached her hand up and caressed Fate's cheek. It was such a touching moment I wanted to pull my cell phone out and capture it with a picture, but I resisted the urge. I'll probably regret it later, but this is not the time.

Vivio moved her face up so that she could speak into Fate's ear. Fate closed her eyes so she could concentrate on what Vivio had to tell her. After a few moments, Fate gasped and her eyes flew open.

"Are you sure about that Vivio?"

"Aha, I was born there and they kept me there. It was a scary place."

My cell phone rang, and I looked to see who it was. It was Zafira texting me that he was here, ready to take up his duties as bodyguard. I heard footsteps approach from the hallway and looked up to see Mrs. Takamachi leading Zafira towards us. I explained to Vivio who he was and, that he would protect her until we return. After all, they haven't made a move in capturing Vivio just yet, and I wasn't about to take any chances of leaving her unprotected.

* * *

**Authors Notes**: That's the end of that chapter and the drama continues to build. So Vivio ended up being the key to finding Nanoha in the end, but we still don't know who they are do we? Some of you have made some really good guesses. I guess you'll find out in the next chapter.

Review please review. I just love getting reviews from all of you. Positive criticism is always welcomed flamers, of course, will be ignored. Lol.

In Love & Light,

Zona Rose };-

* * *

BR 9/1/2012


	25. Chapter 25 The Rescue

**Authors Notes**: Well everyone here is the next chapter to the third and final arc.

This chapter is beta read and re-posted.

_**FYI**_ I have a temp Beta Reader and the First Arc has been re-posted as of 8/11/2012. The Second Arc has been re-posted as of 8/13/2012 when I get the Third Arc back I will do the same. Thank you SS for your help.

**bardiche**: Thank you for your review and insite. I agree with you and hope I have do well in this story.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Funimation does, nor do I make money from my stories. They are for entertainment purposes only in accordance with **fair use**.

So without making you wait too long I now present to you the next chapter of Loves Perfect Fit. I hope you continue to enjoy the read.

ZR };-

* * *

_**Loves Perfect Fit**_

_**By**_

_**Zona Rose**_

_**Chapter 25-The Rescue**_

* * *

**Third Person POV**

The room was dark and it contained one bed, as well as one occupant. The woman lying on the bed, her body was covered with black and blues some were old, some more fresh. The woman's tired and sore body also had needle marks in her arms. Perhaps they were injecting her with sedatives to keep her quiet, and they withdrew fluids out of her body.

From time to time, the woman would call out two names, one in fear for the safety of her daughter, and the other in longing to feel protective arms around her. There would be times when the woman would spasm from pain and she would scream, as she had no other way of expressing this pain. Someone in a lab coat would come in with a syringe and inject her with a strange substance in order to quiet her down. There was no telling how long the woman had been held captive, as the days blended together.

They never asked her questions, or tried to get information out of her. The woman has tried to escape several times always failing, and in the end was punished for it. One of her captors always took pleasure in the brutality of the punishment she gave. There were times when the other captors would have to pull her off, or she would have ended up killing the captive.

Several of the captors took pity on the woman and brought her extra food and water. Even some medicine to help with the pain but they were always cautious to make sure they were never caught. The woman's breathing has started to become haggard as she is having a harder time drawing in breath.

Not knowing what was happening, they reported the woman's condition to their leader. He just smiled and said that everything was going according to plan. The six women that had been secretly helping the woman were starting to fear for her safety, even her life. In secret, the six women decided that enough was enough. They had to get the woman to safety or she was going to die.

* * *

After Fate and Hayate made sure that Vivio felt safe being around Zafira, they left the Midoriya. When they walked out the front door of the business, Fate pointed to her car, so Hayate climbed into the passenger seat, as Fate got behind the wheel.

"Where are we going Fate?"

"The one place I never thought their main lab would be at. We're heading back to TSAB headquarters. From what Vivio told me the lab is underneath the base in an old bunker."

"Wait, are you telling me she's been underneath the base, all this time!"

Fate put on her seat belt and revved up the engine. She looked over at Hayate and then gunned the engine peeling out onto the street fishtailing to avoid a car. Thankfully, Hayate had put on her seat belt while they had been talking so her hands were free to hang on to anything that'll keep her from whipping around inside the car.

Fate hit some buttons on the center console, and they heard some ringing. Fate was making a phone call through her car's internal system.

_"Enforcer Harlaown, have you made any progress on that case yet?"_

"Admiral we're on our way back to base, is Commander Harlaown handy or even your secretary Amy will do."

_"I'm right here Enforcer Harlaown. What do you need?"_

"I need the old blueprints to the base. We need to know where all the old bunkers are underneath it."

_"I'll have everything ready for you as soon as you get here."_

"Then you better start moving because I'm gonna be there in ten minutes."

_"What! You're not driving like that American race car driver that you're so fond of are you? You know how I feel about you driving like a crazy person."_

"Sorry Admiral this time, you're going to have to forgive me for driving like Alicia."

_"I'll forgive you, so long as you make it here safe and sound. Is poor, Commander Yagami in the same car with you?"_

"Yes ma'am, and I'm hanging on for dear life. Remind me never to ride with her, when somebody she cares about is in a life-and-death situation."

_"Not a problem, Commander. Do you want me to round up your team while I'm at it?"_

"Yes that would be great. I'd call them myself, but my hands are white knuckled at the moment."

_"I totally understand. Your team will be waiting for you here at my office. I'll see you in five minutes."_

Just as Fate hit the hang up button, she also stopped at the security gate; they both flashed their IDs and were waved in. Fate continued to drive fast, but not as fast as she was just driving. Thankfully, the main offices were not that far away from the entrance of the base. Once Fate pulled into a parking place and shut the vehicle off, she was jumping out of the car and heading straight for the door, barely glancing back to see if Hayate was following her.

Hayate staggered out of the car hanging onto it, trying to get her legs to stop shaking, after such a wild ride to the base. "It's okay, go ahead. I know where her office is, I just need to get my legs under me."

"Right I'll see you in a few minutes." Fate continued inside the office building heading down the hall and, instead of deciding to take the elevator, she ran upstairs to the third floor. A quarter of the way down the hall on the left was Admiral Lindy Harlaown's office. Opening the door, Amy looked up from her desk and motioned for Fate to go ahead on in.

Walking in Fate saw five people standing around the table, looking at paperwork. She recognized four of the five Admiral Harlaown, her brother Chrono, Signum, and a young cadet that had been shadowing her before she left for Mid-Childa Teana Lanster. The one person she didn't recognize was a blue haired girl that was standing next to Private Lanster.

"Ah, Fate good you're here, I don't know if you know everybody here. I know that you've worked with Signum, as well as Private Lanster, but I don't think you know, Private Nakajima."

Fate held out her hand to Private Nakajima, "Private I'm glad to have you aboard. I'm guessing that you're on Commander Yagami's team."

"Yes ma'am, I am actually, we all are, except for the Admiral and the Commander, over there."

"Right, Admiral what's the situation? What do the blueprints say?"

"There are three bunkers that are big enough to be used as laboratories. I have placed all three under video surveillance, so if there's any activity around the entrances we'll instantly know. I figure we can go in three separate teams. Commander Harlaown and Private Nakajima, Signum and Private Lanster, and the third team would be you and Commander Yagami."

* * *

Six women, once Nanoha's captors, now turned rescuers, try to make it down the passageway as quietly as possible. Two of them are carrying an unconscious Nanoha. They decide to send one of the women on ahead to make sure the path is clear, while another woman goes back to the laboratory to see if they can find out what was wrong with the one they were trying to rescue - Nanoha.

"Nove do you think that Cinque is all right, she hasn't come back yet."

"I don't know, Wendi, we can only hope that she hasn't run into any trouble."

"I'm starting to worry about Otto too, maybe we should have sent you, Dicci, or even you Deed with her to the laboratory."

"I thought I smelled a rat, but instead of one, I have four."

The four women stopped their progress and froze in fear. They've been found out and one of the worst out of the others to find them, it was Due.

"I don't know. They look more like scared kitties then rats."

Their heads whipped around to see another that they feared, the one who took pleasure in beating Nanoha. Out of all of the others, these were the two worst Due and Quattro. They knew even the four of them weren't a match for the two that found them. It looks like they were going to be in for the fight of their lives unless the other two showed up; they might have a fighting chance then.

Nove and Wendi carefully set the Nanoha down closest to the wall. They hoped she would be out of harm's way during the fight. As the four turned around to face their two opponents, they heard a voice out of the shadows.

"Freeze you're all under arrest. If you resist I will have no mercy on you."

"You better do what she says she's not in the best of moods today."

The four women who were trying to rescue Nanoha immediately knelt down to show that they were non-hostile. The other two just smirked and decided to focus their attention on the newcomers. "Well, Quattro looks like we're going to have a little bit of extra fun today."

"Yes, so it would seem, I'll take the blonde you take the other one."

"Fine by me," as she licked one of the blades that was attached to her hands.

As the two hostile's started to move the blonde didn't hesitate and fired her tranquilizers hitting both on target within a few seconds, they both fell unconscious.

"I told them you were in a bad mood." The chocolate haired girl said.

A young girl with white hair and an eye patch moved out from behind the blonde haired Enforcer. "Don't worry, Uno and Tre are both out for the count they were guarding the entrance, when these two came in. They took them out with no problem."

"Okay that's four, so where are the last two?" The blonde Enforcer asked.

"Sleeping like babies back in the laboratory, thank you very much. I really could've used some help." The last of the rescuers was finally reunited with her group, clutching in her hand the data on everything that the good Doctor has been doing.

"Nanoha!" The blonde Enforcer went running over to her unconscious love, and gently cradled her in her arms.

"We need to get her to a hospital as soon as possible. I have all the data on everything he's been doing. That should help them at the hospital, but we need to hurry. She's been getting worse, every hour."

* * *

**Authors Notes**: That's the end of that chapter and it's a CLIFFHANGER! Lol. Will there love be confessed or will Fate have to leave before Nanoha wakes up? Find out in the next chapter. *_*

Review please review. I just love getting reviews from all of you. Positive criticism is always welcomed flamers, of course, will be ignored. Lol.

In Love & Light,

Zona Rose };-

* * *

BR 9/1/2012


	26. Chapter 26 Family

**Authors Notes**: Well everyone here is the next chapter to the third and final arc.

This chapter is beta read and re-posted.

_**FYI**_ I have a temp Beta Reader and the First Arc has been re-posted as of 8/11/2012. The Second Arc has been re-posted as of 8/13/2012 when I get the Third Arc back I will do the same. Thank you SS for your help.

**bardiche**: Thank you for your review and I'm all good with your reviews. I was agreeing with you as you will see in this chapter. *_*

**crazyla**: I'm glad you loved that part too. *_* Lol.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Funimation does, nor do I make money from my stories. They are for entertainment purposes only in accordance with **fair use**.

So without making you wait too long I now present to you the next chapter of Loves Perfect Fit. I hope you continue to enjoy the read.

ZR };-

* * *

_**Loves Perfect Fit**_

_**By**_

_**Zona Rose**_

_**Chapter 26-Family**_

* * *

**Fate's POV**

The room is quiet except for the beeping of the heart monitor and the machine helping you to breathe. I can't believe it's been four days since we founded and rescued you. There's been no change in your condition, although the Doctor said that you're stable. I still worry that I could lose you.

I hold your hand in mine, gently rubbing my thumb on the back of your hand in circles. It's the only thing that I can do besides sit here and watch you day after day. I'm afraid that you're not going to wake up before I have to leave and go back to Mid-Childa. You'll probably never know how much I care about you until after I'm gone.

If I could I would crawl in the bed next to you and pull you into my arms and hold you until you woke up, but I was already scolded by the Doctor for even attempting such a feat in your condition. That doesn't mean I still don't want to try. I want to feel you in my arms and know that you are real, and safe.

When your mother and Vivio come to visit the first thing that Vivio does is climb up onto your bed and puts her ear against your chest so that she can hear your heartbeat. After a few minutes, we both notice that she falls asleep. From what I understand from your mother, it's the only time she gets any sleep when I'm not staying at the house. I know that Vivio needs her mama, not just me.

To think that you are so close, yet so far away from me. I pray every day that you will wake up. It feels like all of my prayers so far have been in vain, as you're still sleeping a deep sleep that I cannot reach. I stretch my hand up and caress your face, but there is no reaction that you feel my touch.

Someone softly knocks on your door and slowly opens it, another one of your daily visitors Hayate. She smiles at me, but it's a smile of sadness as she sees that I'm still despondent and holding your hand. She walks up next to me, puts her hand on my shoulder, and gives it a slight squeeze trying to give me reassurance that everything will be all right.

"Has there been any change Fate?"

"No, but the doctor hasn't been in yet today."

"Admiral Harlaown said she can't hold back the brass anymore. I'm going to have to turn the paperwork in soon. I was hoping to be able to give you a little bit more time before those vacation days kick in. It looks like you're going to have to leave in three days. I'm truly sorry I couldn't give you more time."

"It's all right, Hayate I appreciate everybody trying to give us as much time as possible. I know we are all hoping that she would wake up before I have to leave, but now I'm not so sure that that will happen."

"Everything will work out Fate, I'm sure of it."

"Has there been any word on that scientist that was in charge of this whole mess?"

"No, the six women who tried to save Nanoha, have given all of the information that they had, including laboratories that we still didn't know about. The Admiral and Commander Chrono are trying to get them lenient sentences as they did try to rescue her, as well as the information that they provided before he could wipe out the computer system.

The other six are being held under strict security, as there have been several attempts to escape from their cells. They also have shown no remorse on anything that they have done. They act as if we're the ones that are in the wrong, not themselves."

"I hope he's found soon. I know little Vivio is terrified that he is still free. Not to mention that I'm still worried he could still do something to Nanoha, and we wouldn't know it."

There was a strong knock on the door and both of us turned to look as Doctor Graham stuck his head in the room. "Pardon me, ladies, but I need to check up on my patient."

We both acknowledged his presence with a nod as he walked up to the other side of your bed. He took his stethoscope and listened to your heart rate, then listened to your lungs. After he was done, he draped them around his neck. Then he proceeded to take the machine that is helping you to breathe off of you.

I'm quite sure he could see the worry on our faces, so he started to explain why he was doing it. "Her lungs are strong enough to breathe on their own. She no longer needs the machine. Although I'm still going to have her on oxygen she just won't need a machine to help her breathe." After placing the oxygen mask over your nose and mouth, he looked at the both of us, and had a sad smile on his face. "If she doesn't wake up by tomorrow morning were going to do an EEG to see what her brain wave patterns are. If there is a lot of activity, then there's a good chance she'll wake up soon, but if there isn't, then it could mean one of two things, she's in a deep coma or she is brain-dead. I don't think she is the latter. I'm only hoping she's in a coma, but I wanted to make you aware of the situation."

"Thank you Doctor Graham for taking such good care of her, I know that it has been very difficult on her family to see her like this."

"It's also been difficult on the two of you as well. I'm just hoping that this EEG will be different from the one when she was first brought in. Oh, that reminds me Ms. Harlaown, I need to speak to you for a moment outside, please."

"Of course doctor I'll be right back Hayate."

"I'll keep her company for you."

The Doctor and I stepped outside into the hall. Then we made our way slowly to the nurses' station. "I know you've expressed interest in whose DNA was used for little Vivio, I just received the results and I think you're going to be hopefully pleasantly surprised."

He handed me a folder and I opened it and read the results. My heart rate picked up. They had used Nanoha's DNA, but they had also used mine, which means that Vivio really was my daughter. No, she was our daughter. I felt such happiness and joy swell up inside of me. I'm quite sure that it showed on my face as the doctor smiled at me and nodded his head. I felt a tear come to my eye, but I didn't dare let it fall. Even though this was such joyous news, it was still dampened with the fact that Nanoha has not yet awoken.

"Thank you Doctor my family will be very happy to hear about the new edition to our family. I'm gonna go back to Nanoha and tell her the good news, even if she doesn't hear me I can at least tell her."

"Ms. Harlaown, you would be surprised at what some comatose patients tell us that they heard when they were in that state."

I made my way back to your door I knocked once to let Hayate know I was coming in and slowly pushed open the door. I didn't see anything out of the ordinary, so I walked up next to Hayate, and handed her the folder.

"Nanoha I have some good news. It seems that Vivio really is your biological daughter, but there's more. They also used my DNA as well I just wanted you to know."

"Fate how is that possible. The list didn't show Harlaown DNA, it showed Scrya, Takamachi, and Testarossa."

"That's because my biological surname is Testarossa, not Harlaown. Admiral Harlaown Lindy, although at the time she was a Captain adopted me and my sister Alicia after our mother had been caught doing illegal experiments, similar to this case."

*Gasp* "Is that why Signum called you Testarossa, the other day?"

"Yes, ever since she found out what the 'T' stands for in my name, she's called me that."

"Wow, not only is Nanoha, the love of your life, but you share a daughter together. The three of you make a beautiful family. I hope someday I'll be able to tell my special someone how I feel about her."

"Don't worry, Hayate I have a really good feeling that everything will work out for you. Just give it some time."

"Well I better get back to base. I need to finish doing up those reports before I am chewed out for not having them in sooner. I'll see you tomorrow Fate, and hopefully, Nanoha will be awake by then."

"I hope so too. I'll see you sometime tomorrow, Hayate."

After Hayate had left, I took my place again by your side, and gently took your hand in mine. What the doctor had said earlier about you being in a coma has me worried, but what has me more terrified would be that you were brain-dead and I would never have the chance to have a happily ever after with you.

I felt the tears well up into my eyes as I placed the back of your hand against my forehead, and finally let my fears come to the surface. Then our little bundle of joy came running in wanting to know if you were awake yet. I wiped away my tears and buried my fear, I had to be there for her and make sure she knew that we both really were her mama's.

"Has there been any change, Fate since yesterday?"

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Takamachi other than her being removed from the breathing machine and put on just oxygen, no there's been no change."

"I see."

Vivio crawled up onto your bed and took up her usual place with her head just above your heart so that she could hear it, and again shortly after she was sound asleep. Your mother and I had a light conversation as we usually do. After about two hours, she scoops up little Vivio, and I give her a kiss on the forehead before your mother takes her home.

I sit back down in the chair and pick up your hand once more. After a few minutes, I laid my head down on your leg, I must have fallen asleep. What was the sensation that I was feeling. It feels like someone is stroking my hair is that mom or maybe Alicia flew in from America to help give me moral support?

I pick my head up and see the most beautiful blue eyes looking back at me with a slight smile on your face. You entangle your fingers in my hair as I stand up and smile at you. "Hi, it's nice to meet you, my name is…"

* * *

**Authors Notes**: That's the end of that chapter and it's the start of something sweet or not. Lol. Will there love be confessed? Find out in the next chapter. *_*

Review please review. I just love getting reviews from all of you. Positive criticism is always welcomed flamers, of course, will be ignored. Lol.

In Love & Light,

Zona Rose };-

* * *

BR 9/1/2012


	27. Chapter 27 Meeting Five

**Authors Notes**: Well everyone here is the next chapter to the third and final arc. Sorry this has taken so long to post, I have been helping some friends move the past few days. The past two chapters I posted at there house. This also means I have not had a chance to work on chapter 30. I will see what I can do tomorrow and get it to SS to Beta Read before she starts school and can't continue to Beta Read for me.

This chapter is Beta Read.

_**FYI**_ I have a temp Beta Reader and the First Arc has been re-posted as of 8/11/2012. The Second Arc has been re-posted as of 8/13/2012 I have the Beta Read chapters for Arc Three and will be working on them soon. Thank you SS for your help.

**bardiche**: Thank you for your review. BTW puppy eyes don't work on me sorry.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Funimation does, nor do I make money from my stories. They are for entertainment purposes only in accordance with **fair use**.

So without making you wait too long I now present to you the next chapter of Loves Perfect Fit. I hope you continue to enjoy the read.

ZR };-

* * *

_**Loves Perfect Fit**_

_**By**_

_**Zona Rose**_

_**Chapter 27-Meeting Five**_

* * *

**Nanoha's POV**

When I finally succumbed to the pain, I drifted down deep into the darkness of my mind, from time to time, I would start to rise back up, but then I would feel the pain that my body was enduring and I would go back down into the darkness, once more. I didn't feel any pain, when I was down here. Just the loneliness of not having the ones I care about close to me.

The past few times that I tried to surface, I didn't feel the pain, well at least not as badly. It was more of a dull ache than the sharp pain that I remember. So I tried coming all the way to the surface and wake up, but for some reason I felt like I was in a watery substance. My brain was conscious of what was going on around me, but I felt so heavy and I had a hard time breathing so I would drift back down, just not as far.

Each time I would come to the surface, my breathing got better. Whatever was shoved down my throat to help me breathe has been taken out and I can breathe normally once more. I can hear people talking, but I can't quite make out what they're saying. I think I recognize the voices but I'm not sure. I drift off to a comfortable sleep.

Then I felt a bit of weight and pressure lying on top of me. I know this smell, it smells like Vivio. I hope this means that we're both safe. The only way I'll be able to know is if I wake up all the way. My body says it's not quite ready to fully wake up, so being comforted by the smell of my daughter I drift back off to sleep.

I don't know how long I've been asleep when I started to feel awake again. The weight that was on top of me was no longer there. Instead, someone was holding my right hand and there was a new weight on my leg. This time, my body said that it was ready so I slowly opened my eyes and saw white tiled ceiling. I glanced to my left and saw white walls with a pretty floral border at the top.

The annoying beeping sound was coming from the heart monitor that was just over my left shoulder. I looked over towards my right and there was a picture window. It was bright and sunny outside. It made me long to go out into the warm sun. How long has it been since I felt the rays caress my skin?

My eyes slowly moved down to the person that was holding my hand and my breath caught at the golden locks that partially covered her face. I would know this person anywhere for she was my Golden Goddess. My heart fluttered at just the site of her. I removed my hand from hers. Although I did miss the warmth, I stroked my hand over her hair. I had to make sure that I was not dreaming, as I have had many dreams of her being next to me when I wake up.

You slowly open your eyes from sleeping on my leg as I entangle my fingers in your hair, then you stand up and smile at me. "Hi, it's nice to meet you my name is…"

"Fate," my voice was raspy and my throat hurt terribly.

"Good your memory is still intact. We were worried that from all the stress and injuries that you might have issues with your memory. I'm glad you remembered me after all this time." Fate said the last part in a whisper.

"What happened?... Is Vivio safe?... What are you doing here?"

"You had been kidnapped by Scrya, and then kidnapped a second time by Doctor Scaglietti we're still trying to find out the full extent of why he wanted you. Vivio is fine she's with your mother. I was put on the case of a woman that was stalked/kidnapped, the woman turned out to be you."

"How long?"

"You were kidnapped about two and a half weeks ago by Scrya, and then a few days later Scaglietti kidnapped you from him. What fully happen to you from there we're not sure of. When Hayate and I found you, you were unconscious and being carried out by some of his staff. They were trying to save you. If it hadn't been for them we wouldn't have been able to get you to the hospital as fast as we did."

"I remember being locked in a room at Yuuno's house, but then the house had been broken into and all I remember, after that is being in pain."

"Don't worry Nanoha; you're safe now I won't let anyone hurt you ever again."

"Fate there's something I need to tell you if I don't do it now. I don't know if I'll have the courage to do it later."

"What is it?"

Before I could say anything more her cell phone rang. "Sorry I have to take this. This person is calling from America… Hi Alicia is everything all right?... Yes, I'm in a hospital… Room number 316. Why do you ask? Hello, hello Alicia. Well that was rude she just hung up on me."

I smiled sadly at her, "Was that your girlfriend?"

"No, at the moment I'm single. Although I'm hoping to change that, pretty soon."

"I see. I hope she knows what a lucky girl, she is to get someone like you."

"I hope so too, because I can't see my life without her. She is my Angel, but she's also a little devil inside, so I'd given her a very fitting nickname, it's…"

Someone knocked on the door, stopping Fate in the middle of her sentence. When the door opened, I had to take a double take as someone who looked just like Fate, just walked in the door. Fate looked just as surprised as I was and was it me or did she look like she had paled a little bit at seeing this other person.

"Alicia why are you here and not in America? Don't you have a really big race coming up?"

"Mom said that there was going to be a really big development and that you probably might need me for moral support. So here I am, although I won't be able to stay very long. I wanted to be here for you."

"Wow, thanks. I think."

"Fate who is she, and why does she look like you?"

"Oh, Nanoha this is my twin sister Alicia. Alicia, this is Nanoha Takamachi, my umm." For the first time I think I've seen the most adorable look on Fate's face. She was so embarrassed and her cheeks were a beautiful rosy pink. I just wanted to kiss her, but I guess that's not reserved for me, but for her new girlfriend. "She's my White Devil."

The room was so silent except for the heart monitor, which all of a sudden started beeping really fast as my heart rate picked up. Did I just hear her right? Did Fate, just call me her White Devil? Isn't that the nickname for Lightning Ones secret love?

"Fate?" I stared at her after I whispered her name.

"Wow that's so cool you already have a nickname for each other. Do you have one for her too Nanoha?"

"Alicia. Wait you see umm, I haven't had a chance to confess yet, and I'm messing this all up, aren't I?"

"Fate have you joined a blog named Blog of the Lovelorn?"

"Yes, I have and my sign in name is Lightning One."

I felt my heart rate increase again. Fate was Lightning One, and she just called me the nickname for her secret love. Does this mean that my Golden Goddess has feelings for me, like I have for her? She looked worried and slightly afraid so I smiled at her and held out my right hand so that she could take it in hers.

"Yes, Fate has a nickname also. I call her my Golden Goddess."

"Wow, a Devil, and a Goddess. What a combination in nicknames wait until mom hears all about this, and Chrono is not going to let you live this down Fate." Fate's sister turned away from us slightly as she put her cell phone to her ear to make a phone call.

Fate had taken my hand and I gently pulled on to let her know I wanted her closer, so she leaned over and removed the oxygen mask they had covered my nose and mouth, and gently pressed her lips to mine. Our first kiss was so wonderful; my lips tingled as if a current of electricity was passing through our lips.

Several things happened all at once. My heart was beating so erratically it almost hurt, there was a flash and a click, and then a loud bang as the door came flying open and a man came storming into my room. "Is everything all right here we got alarms down at the nurses' station?"

Fate had been so surprised she pulled away from me so quickly, she fell over backwards, and ended up in a tangled mess with the chair. Alicia was giggling and moved her cell phone to capture her now totally embarrassed sister. The flash and click had apparently been Alicia taking a picture of our first kiss.

I tried to look innocent the Doctor looked at all three of us. Then he realized that I was awake, smiled and said. "It's about time that you woke up, that one there would be here at eight in the morning and wouldn't leave until after midnight. Now maybe she'll actually keep to regular visiting hours."

"Don't count on it Doc," Alicia said.

He came over and started doing a checkup, replacing the oxygen mask that Fate had taken off for our kiss. He glanced over his shoulder at her with a slight glare as Fate was trying to get up off the floor. She looked even more embarrassed with the Doctor then she had with her sister. After he had finished he walked back out, shook his finger towards Fate, and then closed the door.

Alicia started to laugh at how embarrassed, Fate was by the Doctor. Over the next two hours I learned a lot about the two of them. How Fate and Alicia had been adopted, by the Admiral when they were both young children. How Alicia is now one of the top racecar drivers in America, while Fate went into law enforcement at the TSAB.

I was getting tired and I could feel my eyes drooping but while they were there I didn't want to lose a single moment. Alicia noticed and said that she had to get Fate home or else the Doctor was going to scold her again for staying past visiting hours.

"There's still time Alicia. I want to spend as much time with Nanoha as I can."

"Fate you don't want to tire her out, so she ends up spending more time in the hospital, do you?"

"Well, no, of course not. It's just I don't have an awful lot of time to spend with her… before I have to go back to Mid-Childa. That's why I want to spend as much time with her as I possibly can."

"Fate look at her. She's trying to stay awake because we are here, it's only going to exhaust her, and you can come back first thing in the morning. Now come on, we need to let your Devil sleep."

Fate took a long hard look at me and I could see that she knew I was fighting it, so she had a smile on her face bent back down and kissed my temple and whispered into my ear. "I'll be back bright and early Nanoha so that I can spend the whole day with you."

I nodded my head yes as I closed my eyes and felt sleep wash over me in a gentle wave.

* * *

**Authors Notes**: That's the end of that chapter and it's not a CLIFFHANGER! Lol. How will thing move forward and who will the next meeting be with? Find out in the next chapter. *_* Oh FYI Fate was going to say her name was Lightning One, but didn't get the chance to. Lol my bad. *v*

Review please review. I just love getting reviews from all of you. Positive criticism is always welcomed flamers, of course, will be ignored. Lol.

In Love & Light,

Zona Rose };-

* * *

BR 9/1/2012


	28. Chapter 28 Meeting Six

**Authors Notes**: Well everyone here is the next chapter to the third and final arc.

This chapter is Beta Read.

_**FYI**_ I have a temp Beta Reader and the First Arc has been re-posted as of 8/11/2012. The Second Arc has been re-posted as of 8/13/2012. I have the Beta Read chapters for Arc Three and will be working on them soon. Thank you SS for your help.

**bardiche**: Thank you for your review. Well as I haven't found Miss Right yet I don't know... Fate's sad ones maybe. BTW I hope you like the fluff in this one.

**Code03**: Thank you for the review, I'm glad you are enjoying it.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Funimation does, nor do I make money from my stories. They are for entertainment purposes only in accordance with **fair use**.

So without making you wait too long I now present to you the next chapter of Loves Perfect Fit. I hope you continue to enjoy the read.

ZR };-

* * *

_**Loves Perfect Fit**_

_**By**_

_**Zona Rose**_

_**Chapter 28-Meeting Six**_

* * *

**Third Person POV**

There was a light knock on the door, but there was no answer, so the door opened slowly to reveal the occupant of the bed was sound asleep. The person moved cautiously and quietly up to the side of the bed and smiled down at the person before them. Gently and carefully, she sat down and lay down next to the person in the bed, and gathered her into her arms with a smile on her lips she looked so content just to hold her.

The woman being held, started to stir. After a few minutes, she realized she was being held. She gazed up at a very happy and radiant looking woman and smiled back, hoping that it was just as beautiful to her. The two women looked like they belonged together and should never be separated. Soon the burgundy eyes looked slightly sad as she continued to hold the woman in her arms.

"What's wrong, Fate?"

"I was just thinking that I only have today and tomorrow to spend with you and then I have to go back to Mid-Childa."

"Then we'll spend the next two days with each other as much as is possible."

"That's why I wanted to stay with you yesterday, because I knew my time here with you was going to be short, but my sister was right, you need your rest. Today will be a different story. I'm going to stay with you all the way up until they tell me I have to leave. I want to spend as much time with you as I possibly can."

"I look forward to what time we have to spend together." The blue-eyed woman cuddled into the woman that was holding her, sighing with contentment at finally being able to be held by the one she loved.

"Hey Nanoha, there is a ritual that I want to start with you. Are you game?"

"Sure, what is it love?"

Fate moved her hand and gently stroked Nanoha's cheek, then moved it under her chin to lift her face up, gently bringing her lips in contact with Nanoha's. The kiss was gentle at first, sweet and innocent, but then the passion within them started to build, until finally it became a deep passionate kiss that they both longed for.

Too soon, they broke their kiss as both needed to breathe. Fate placed her lips against Nanoha's temple and kissed it as Nanoha curled into the side of her love. After a few quiet moments, Nanoha was able to get her breath back.

"I think I'm going to like this new ritual."

"I know I will."

"Should we keep practicing it Fate?"

"Well, they do say practice makes perfect, so we should practice as much as possible."

"Mmm sounds good to me."

"Oh good, that means I can get another picture of you guys kissing."

"Alicia, how long have you been standing there?" Fate looked at her sister with a stormy expression.

"Long enough," Alicia said with a smirk.

"Hey Fate, why are you standing in the… door? Fate, why is there two of you?"

"Hi, I'm Fate's sister Alicia."

"Hi I'm Hayate, Yagami Hayate, but you can call me Hayate."

"Sorry I'm used to the American way of doing the introduction. My name is Alicia, Alicia T. Harlaown."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Alicia, have you had a chance to meet your niece yet?"

"My niece?" Alicia looked confused, so she looked over at her sister and the woman lying in the bed.

"Yeah she's a cute little girl named Vivio and she's their daughter."

"Auntie Hayate you're in the way." Little Vivio pushed Hayate out-of-the-way and once she saw that her Nanoha-mama was awake she squealed and went running to the bed. "Mama!"

Both women looked down at her, smiled and said in unison, "Yes, Vivio."

Nanoha had a surprised expression on her face as she looked over at Fate. "Fate" she whispered softly.

"Yes love, it's only natural that I answer as her mama, seeing how she calls me Fate-mama."

"Yes but…"

"Mama!"

Both women said, "Yes." As they turned towards Vivio, she was in the process of climbing up onto the bed. Once she had accomplished this she tried to put her little arms round both Fate and Nanoha. The two women smiled at each other and then wrapped one of their arms around Vivio creating a family hug.

They were so focused on just the three of them they had forgotten they had company standing at the door. When two flashes and two clicks were heard, Fate looked over at her sister with a disapproving look.

"Hey, don't look at me like that, mom and Chrono are gonna go ape over all of this. Besides I need some really good pictures of you for when I'm over in America."

"Besides, I missed when you woke up Nanoha so I missed the big reveal of your Golden Goddess." Hayate said with a pout.

"Oh you want to see their first kiss? I got that." An excited and happy Alicia showed Hayate the picture on her cell phone.

"Oh, can you send it to me that would be great."

"Yeah, I can even send you this one too."

"Alicia," Fate said with a bit of edge to her voice.

"I'll send them to you later." Alicia whispered to Hayate, who nodded in agreement.

"Here's my number so we can keep in touch." Hayate handed Alicia her card after she added her personal number and e-mail onto the back of the card.

"Cool, I hope to get a lot of really good pictures back and forth with you."

"You got it, partner in crime."

"Fate you ever get the feeling that those two should never have met."

"Every second that passes that they're still here, I think that."

"HEY" both Alicia and Hayate say in raised voices.

"Shhh, Vivio fell asleep."

"Oh well, I need to get to work. I need to put that report in that I didn't do yesterday."

"Wait, Hayate I thought you said you're going to put that in yesterday."

"I couldn't do it, but unfortunately I've been told if I don't get it in today the case could fall apart and all charges could be dropped. So I don't have a choice, I have to put it in today, Fate."

"It's all right, you gave us an extra day. It's more than what I thought we had. Thank you, Hayate."

"No problem. I've got to get going before they start chewing me out. It was nice meeting you Alicia. I hope to see you before you head home."

"I'll be here all day, Hayate, so if you can stop in after work I'll be here, otherwise I'm leaving first thing in the morning."

"I plan on coming in later this afternoon, so that'll work I'll see you then."

After Hayate left Alicia walked over to the empty chair sitting down she was smiling at her sister like a Cheshire cat. "So, sis are you going to tell Nanoha the all-important good news or is it still all a secret."

"News what news, Fate?"

Fate looked worried, but then she expelled her breath and a sigh. "There was a report on Vivio, that listed several different people that could actually be her parents. I had asked the doctor to do a DNA coding to see if she was going to be your daughter biologically. The test came back positive. She really is your daughter, Nanoha. However, that's not the most important part, at least for me anyways. You see, she also came back positive for me as well, so you see Nanoha, Vivio really is our daughter."

Nanoha looked between Fate and Vivio, and then slowly a beautiful smile spread across her face at the realization that not only was her daughter really hers, but also the woman that she loved as well. After some idle chitchat between the three adults, there was a soft knock on the door. After the call to come in was heard a woman with white hair and burgundy eyes, stepped in the room.

"Hello, my name is, Reinforce, Needes Reinforce, but you also know me by another name, and that would be Tome of the Night Sky. It's a pleasure to finally get to meet you Stars One. It's also good to see that you're safe and away from him."

* * *

**Authors Notes**: That's the end of that chapter. Did I do it again with the cliffhanger? Lol. When will Hayate and Rein confess there love or meet as LAO and TOTNS? Find out in the next chapter. *_*

Review please review. I just love getting reviews from all of you. Positive criticism is always welcomed flamers, of course, will be ignored. Lol.

In Love & Light,

Zona Rose };-

* * *

BR 9/1/2012


	29. Chapter 29 Meeting Seven

**Authors Notes**: Well everyone here is the next chapter to the third and final arc. We're all most to the end of the story.

This chapter is Beta Read.

_**FYI**_ I have a temp Beta Reader and the First Arc has been re-posted as of 8/11/2012. The Second Arc has been re-posted as of 8/13/2012. I have the Beta Read chapters for Arc Three and will be working on them soon. Thank you SS for your help.

Get out the popcorn Tear of Light sit back and enjoy. *_*

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Funimation does, nor do I make money from my stories. They are for entertainment purposes only in accordance with **fair use**.

So without making you wait too long I now present to you the next chapter of Loves Perfect Fit. I hope you continue to enjoy the read.

ZR };-

* * *

_**Loves Perfect Fit**_

_**By**_

_**Zona Rose**_

_**Chapter 29-Meeting Seven**_

* * *

**Hayate's POV**

_'I can't believe my luck it looks like Alicia is like me, someone who likes to meddle with and tease other people. I can't wait to be able to send her all the different news and pictures of the newly developed couple.'_ My train of thought all of a sudden stopped as out of the corner of my eye I saw white hair go by. "Was that Reinforce? What is she doing here? I know she hates hospitals as much as I do."

_'Unfortunately, I didn't have the time to spare, or to find out if that was her. One of these days, I've got to confess to her how I feel. Fate and Nanoha have each other. Now it's up to me to find my happily ever after and the only way I'm going to do that is if I'm in her arms, but I can't think of that right now.'_

I walked out to my car, got in and buckled up. After a few moments, I headed out of the parking lot. While on my way back to headquarters, my phone rang and I answered it, putting it on speakerphone. "Yagami speaking."

"Commander, have I caught you before you left the hospital?" Admiral Harlaown asked.

"I'm sorry Admiral I just left. I'm on my way back to finish up those reports."

"Are you close enough to go back and tell Fate that I need her to come into the office today to finish up that paperwork she wanted me to work on? I tried to catch her before she got to the hospital, but I ended up missing her."

"I suppose, but Alicia's there with her, you could always call either Fate or Alicia's cell phone."

"Yes, I could. But Fate's cell phone is off, as I figured it would be and Alicia is as good at answering her cell phone as not."

"I see. Well, give me some time I have to turn around and head back to the hospital, then."

"Thank you, Commander."

"Not a problem Admiral."

I turned down some side streets so that I could turn around and head back to the hospital. Parking the car outside the hospital, I quickly made my way inside and over to the elevator. _'I truly do hate hospitals. I always have since I was a child. Every week, I had to come to the hospital to get tests done to find out why I was paralyzed, not to mention why the paralysis was spreading. They never did figure that out, when all of a sudden it miraculously started to go away.'_

The elevator dinged to let me know that I had reached the third-floor. Walking down the hallway, I start humming the little tune in my head that I would always sing when I was here at the hospital to distract myself from my worry and the pain. Once I reached room 316, I didn't bother to knock I just open the door hoping I'd catch them in an awkward moment.

Instead, I was the one caught in the awkward moment as my smiling face froze at seeing Reinforce sitting next to Nanoha's bed. The room was so quiet I could hear my breathing. Then all of a sudden Reinforce stood up, bowed to Fate and Nanoha and said that she would be back to visit tomorrow. Then she proceeded to walk past me, and out the door. I was still in so much shock, it didn't quite register that her shoulder brushed mine, as she went out the door.

"Hayate, are you going to let her get away or are you going to go after her and tell her how you feel. The longer you wait, the harder it will actually be to tell her."

"Thanks, Fate. Oh, and before I forget the Admiral said you need to come to the office to sign some paperwork you have her working on."

"Right I'll do that later this afternoon, when Nanoha's napping. Now go she's getting away, good luck, and don't forget to tell her who you are Long Arch One because she's Tome of the Night Sky."

Shock must've been registered on my face as I left the room and slowly start putting the pieces together: _'Tome of the Night Sky her secret love was in love with the man who was in love with another woman. Which turned out to be Nanoha, so her secret love was actually me? Reinforce has been in love with me?'_

I saw her standing at the elevator, waiting very impatiently she had turned her head slightly and apparently saw me coming towards her and changed her mind heading for the staircase instead. I knew she did that to avoid me as I don't do stairs very well. In fact, stairs are very brutal on my body still I was not about to let her get away. She's been avoiding me for the past few months, and now I realize that she's been avoiding me since she started blogging as Tome of the Night Sky.

I picked up my pace and opened up the stairwell door, I could hear her making a hasty getaway, but I was not about to let that happen. "Reinforce, I need to talk with you. Please stop avoiding me."

I got no answer except the sound of her feet continuing to go further away from me. So, I did the only thing that I could think of knowing it was going to be very painful. "I'm coming down the stairs after you, so you better turn around and catch me before I fall!"

_'I can walk. I can even run, as long as I don't go on any kind of stairs. I'm fine but the moment I have to go on the stairs my legs start to not work right.' _After taking three steps I knew I was going to be in trouble, big trouble as my legs start buckling underneath me. I was three quarters of the way up; this was going to be really bad._ 'Okay, I made it halfway down, but my legs can't hold me anymore.' _I close my eyes as my legs give out underneath me and I waited to feel the pain.

I felt something that I sorely missed, the soft warm embrace of my protector. She was always there for me, catching me to make sure that I never hurt myself when I would fall. Even though right now I'm in such pain, I wrapped my arms around her and bury my face in her neck.

"Don't leave me please, don't ever leave me."

"Hayate-sama, I could never leave you."

"Then why have you been avoiding me?"

"I've been trying to come to terms with the pain of watching you be in love with someone, who does not return it. It hurt me deeply, so I couldn't stand by and watch you pine for someone who was absolutely no good for you. I am sorry Hayate-sama."

"Now I understand why, you've always called me sama, I'm your Master aren't I Tome of the Night Sky?"

"What?"

"Nanoha's Ferret, my Librarian, and your Weasel were all the same person, Yuuno Scrya. That's right Reinforce, my login name is Long Arch One."

"I don't know what you mean?" As she turned her face away with a blush on her cheeks, which just made my heart beat faster.

It seemed the only way I was going to get my feelings across to her was through action, not words, so I moved my hand up into her hair to the back of her head. Tilting my face up to hers, I pulled her face around and captured her lips with mine, and put all of my feelings into that kiss so that she would understand what I've been trying to tell her in words.

After a few seconds of hesitation, she caved in and kissed me back with such passion. Unfortunately, we had to separate due to a little thing called breathing. As ragged, as it was a smile spread across my lips as I moved up to capture her lips once more. This time the kiss is a little bit softer, than her arms tightened around me, which caused me to moan in pain, which made our second kiss break all too soon.

"Let's head back to Nanoha's room. It seems I have some explaining to do and I'd rather do it once, then several times."

"Yes. Hayate-sama."

"Good, because you two look like you're in a bit of an uncomfortable position right now. Oh and I'll send you these pictures later on today Hayate." Alicia was standing up at the top of the stairwell with her cell phone out. Apparently, she had taken a picture of either our first or second kiss. Either way, I will be happy to have the pictures.

I nodded my head yes, as Reinforce picked me up bridal style, I wrapped my arms around her neck and rested my head on her shoulder as we made our way back to Nanoha's room. Once inside the room Reinforce settled into the chair that she had recently vacated, setting me on her lap. I winced in slight discomfort but otherwise I was going to be okay.

"Hayate are you all right you look like you're in pain?" Fate and Nanoha both looked worried.

"I'll be fine I'll just need to take some pain medication and some muscle relaxers, and if I could coax somebody in giving me one of her famous massages, it'll make everything all better."

"Of course, Hayate-sama whatever you need."

"So what happened, why are you in pain?" Fate said with a bit of worry in her voice.

"Well, Reinforce tried avoiding me by going down the stairs, knowing I have a hard time with stairs. She didn't think that I would follow her. Little did she know how determined I was to get her to stop,"

"I'm sorry if I had known I would never have put you in that situation. I'm sorry Hayate-sama."

"It's all right, Rein this was bound to happen. I would even do it again if we could repeat those kisses."

Reinforce blushed deeply thinking about the kisses that they had just shared in the stairwell, then she started turning tomato red, but her thoughts turned to giving Hayate a massage.

"She's either embarrassed about what you just said, or she is thinking some naughty thoughts." Alicia said with an all-knowing smirk.

"Hayate-sama you said you wanted to explain about what just happened."

"Right... Well I really have to thank Fate for all of this as she helped me realize my feelings for you Rein. Fate had just described to me her White Devil when she asked about my Librarian. That's when I told her that the feelings I had for him weren't what I thought, but feelings that I had for you were things I didn't understand.

We ended up talking in length about what I was feeling, and the fact that you were always there for me. When all was said and done, I had come to the realization that the feelings that I had for you, were actually true love. I've tried talking to you, but every time I thought I had you alone, you would disappear. Then you started acting strange, never home, always disappearing, and you were always so worried that you would never talk to me about it.

I didn't realize why that hurt so much. Then I had my epiphany that I was in love with you and everything fell into place. The weight that was on my shoulders lifted, my heart felt lighter, and for the first time in a really long time I felt utter true happiness, knowing that I was in love with you Rein.

Although now that I really think about it I guess it's Nanoha I need to thank about this as you were the one who started this Blog Of the Lovelorn. If it hadn't been for you Nanoha, none of us would have been brought together like this, and the loves of our lives wouldn't know how we felt about each other."

"Wow, and to think I'm the one that told Fate about the blog. It's amazing how all of this just clicked, isn't it? I guess love is a puzzle, and when it's a perfect fit. Everything just snaps together in a beautiful bond." Alicia said with a far-off look in her eyes.

* * *

**Authors Notes**: That's the end of that chapter. So how will it end? I don't know as I haven't finished the last chapter yet. I'm going to try I stress TRY to get it done on time for the next posting, but it maybe a little late. As I have a lot to wrap up in it, it will be the longest chapter. Oh and the rating will go up to M. +_+

Review please review. I just love getting reviews from all of you. Positive criticism is always welcomed flamers, of course, will be ignored. Lol.

In Love & Light,

Zona Rose };-

* * *

BR 9/1/2012


	30. Chapter 30 Epilogue

**Authors Notes**: Well everyone here is the last chapter of the story I do apologize it took me a bit longer than I expected to get this all out, to you guys, but I hope it's well worth it.

**Warning**: This chapter is **M** rated. If girl loving girl bothers you then why are you still reading this story! I have indicated where the **M** rated section is if you would like to go past it. It will say starts and ends, but I think you should be able to figure it out when you come to it.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Funimation does, nor do I make money from my stories. They are for entertainment purposes only in accordance with **fair use**.

This story has been beta read by _**SapphoSensei**_. The third arc is Beta Read and re-posted. I would have done it sooner, but I wanted to finish this chapter before doing so. If you have not re-read the last Blog (ch20) and the Meeting right after it (ch21) do so as you my not get some of the things that are said or going on in this chapter. You will under stand once you get to the cliffhanger part of this chapter. It's a BIG bomb dropped in there laps. Lol. I re-posted the third arc yesterday. 9/2/12

Now just to let you all know this is the longest chapter of the entire story. In fact, by the time I was done. It probably encompassed arc one and two, all by itself. I know that I could've broken this up into _**"smaller"**_ chapters and made this stretch out a bit longer. _***I am evil that way***_ But I figured I was evil enough making you all wait while I finished up the chapter.

Now without further ado I present to you chapter 30 of Loves Perfect Fit. I hope you enjoy the read.

ZR };-

* * *

_**Loves Perfect Fit**_

_**By**_

_**Zona Rose**_

**Chapter 30-Epilogue**

* * *

**Third Person POV**

There were two women cuddled on a bench that was in the shade. You could tell just by looking at them that they were madly in love with each other. Even those that did not approve of this type of relationship could see how much they truly loved each other. No one dared to approach them, as they did not want to interrupt this beautiful moment between these two people.

"Do you really need to leave tonight?" Nanoha looked into Fate's eyes sadly.

"I'm afraid I do love. I've made the flight as late as possible, so that I can spend as much time with you as I possibly can." Fate kissed her forehead, and then moved down and kissed the end of her nose. Finally, she moved down and captured her lips in a gentle and loving kiss.

After the kiss ended, "I love you so much, Fate, I don't want to ever be separated from you ever again."

"I love you too, Nanoha and I will call you every day to talk with you, and as soon as I'm able to come back I will."

"Fate, take me home. I want to spend the rest of our time behind closed doors."

Fate smiled down at her with a twinkle in her eye. "With pleasure, my love."

Hours later, at the airport Nanoha and Fate were, holding each other. Not wanting to let go, but knowing they must.

"I'm sorry that I fell asleep when we got home."

"Don't be Nanoha, you just got out of the hospital this morning. It's understandable that you're still recovering. When I come back, you better be ready and have someone to babysit Vivio because I'm not going to let you out of the bedroom for at least a few days."

"Is that a promise or threat?"

"It's both. I promise to threaten and threatened to promise." Fate said with a devilish smile on her face.

"I'll hold you to it. I'm quite sure I'll be able to get someone to babysit Vivio with no problem."

_"Now boarding for Mid-Childa flight number 1578 is now boarding direct flight to Mid-Childa."_

"Looks like I can't drag this out any further, I'll call you as soon as I land and then I'll call you every day just to see how you're doing."

"I'll be waiting for your calls and for you my love."

Fate walked over to a sleeping Vivio brushing her hair back she kissed her daughter's forehead and whispered her goodbye. Standing back up, she walks over to Nanoha and shares one more passionate kiss before Fate had to board her plane. After Fate, left an older version of Nanoha walked up behind her and caught Nanoha as her knees gave out.

"Nanoha are you going to be all right?"

"Yes mom, I just feel a little dizzy all of a sudden, I'm also feeling a bit queasy. I'm thinking some of that medication that the Doctor gave me isn't agreeing with me. I think I need to go home and rest."

"Then let's get you home, dear. You know you're going to have one angry daughter in the morning, as she missed seeing her Fate-mama off."

"She fell asleep I wasn't about to wake her up; she'll understand I hope."

* * *

**Nanoha's POV**

It's been two months since Fate left to go back to Mid-Childa. She has called at least two to three times a day to talk with Vivio and me. She was even caught on a mission, making a phone call she wasn't supposed to. I could hear in the background she was being chewed out by her superior for breaking protocol.

How I miss her so much. We were only together for a few short days, but I wish it could last forever. My mother was right, Vivio was very angry with me the next day that she had missed saying goodbye to her Fate-mama. She wouldn't speak to me for a whole week, which is quite a lot for a little girl that likes to talk. Finally, she seemed to realize that it wasn't done intentionally. Especially after her Fate-mama told her that, she'd kissed her forehead goodbye before leaving. They would talk for hours just the two of them. I think there bond has grown even more, even if it's over the phone.

I've been looking at houses, as I know that eventually we'll all be together as a family; one particular house that I've been looking at was sold last week. That house it had really caught my eye, but the price was a little steep for my budget and I wasn't able to make a bid on it, and in the end, I lost it to someone else. I really think we would've been happy as a family in that house.

A wave of dizziness hits me and I placed my hand on my forehead, I need to sit down or I'll fall again. Slowly I made my way over to a table that was near the counter. Thankfully, there's no one in the bakery at the moment. Then I heard the bell ding letting me know that someone has come in so I looked up and was surprised to see Lindy. When she saw me, she came right over. Noticing that I wasn't feeling well, she inquired if there was anything she could get for me.

"I hate to have you do this, but could you get me a glass of milk my stomach is queasy and my head is a bit dizzy."

"Of course, have you been given any medication for this?"

"No, I'm actually going to the Doctor's this afternoon to find out why this hasn't gone away yet."

"I see. Have you told Fate about this yet?" Lindy asked while getting the milk.

"No I don't want her to worry about something so far away from me. It also wouldn't be very good if she was on a mission thinking about me instead of her own safety."

"Here you go," setting the glass down in front of me. "You know she's going to be upset with you for not telling her."

"Then I'll gladly take any punishment she wants to give me. I'm just worried about her safety when she's on these missions." Taking big swallows of milk, I drank down half the glass. I set it down to take a big breath of air, just that little bit of milk seemed to help settle my stomach.

"How are you feeling, any better?"

"Yes, for some reason milk does wonders."

"Well now that we have that under control. How is the house hunting been going?"

"The one that was out of my budget that I really had my heart set on got sold last week. I've been looking at some others, but none of them was like that one. It was a nice four bedroom so if we ever wanted to adopt children, there would have been plenty of room. There was also a nice big beautiful backyard that Vivio would've had fun in, but I guess it just wasn't meant to be."

"Don't worry Nanoha. I'm quite sure the right house will find its way to you. Just be patient."

"It seems that I've got plenty of time. Fate called last night saying that she was getting on a plane and wouldn't be able to call me until she was done. I just hope she's going to be all right."

"You need to have faith in her that she'll come back to you safe and sound."

"It gets harder Lindy, day after day, when I want the woman that I love by my side not thousands of miles away, not to mention when she's on her missions. She could be millions of miles away at that point, and if she gets hurt, I won't know about it unless you tell me. Sometimes it becomes unbearable, especially at night."

"Grandma Lindy!"

Vivio and my mother came out of the back kitchen, probably to check on me. As this has become a daily occurrence since getting out of the hospital, especially after my mother found me unconscious behind the counter three weeks ago.

"It's almost time to leave, Nanoha."

"Right, I'll go get ready mom." I drink down the rest of the milk and then slowly stand up to make sure that my legs are steady underneath me. Once I'm stable, I made my way up to my bedroom to get changed and head out to my appointment.

* * *

**Lindy's POV**

After I saw the Takamachi's off, I headed for my car. After getting in, I pulled out my cell phone hitting speed dial. I put the phone to my ear. Within one and a half rings, it was answered with a question.

_"How is she mom?"_

"She misses you terribly. I really think you need to come see her today. She needs to know that your here and nearby."

_"I need to make everything perfect for her mom. That's why I haven't told her that I'm back yet."_

"Fate I'm stressing you need to see her today. There are things going on that I can't tell you about, you probably have about two hours until they return home. I'm only giving you that long before I tell her that you're here."

_"Mom, what do you mean, things are going on? Is she okay, she's not hurt is she?"_

"To tell you the honest truth, Fate I don't know what's going on at least not everything, but it's not my place to tell you. Just like it's not my place to tell her that you're here in town."

_"All right, mom, I'll finish up here and then I'll come by the bakery to see her."_

"I know you'll make two very pretty girls very happy to see you."

_"It's been torture not going over there to see them. I had to try to get this done in time. I miss them both so terribly. I never thought I would ever miss anyone this much. This isn't like before, when Nanoha disappeared on me. It was just an empty aching void, but this time it's different mom. It's not just my heart that aches, but my very soul."_

"Then it's time to reunite the two halves and make them whole."

_"I will mom. I have to go. I love you mom."_

"I love you too Fate, and I'll see you this afternoon maybe?"

_"If you're at the bakery, you'll definitely be seeing me this afternoon, for how long I don't know, but you'll be seeing me. Bye-bye mom."_

"Bye-bye dear."

* * *

**Fate's POV**

After hanging up my cell phone, I was really worried about what was said about Nanoha. Obviously, Nanoha hasn't been telling me everything that's been going on in our daily conversations. However, it must've been important enough to have my mom worried.

"Hey Fate, where do you want these stuffed animals?"

"Amy, that should be obvious they're going to Vivio's room."

"You're right, my bad, Vivio's room it is."

"I think we're almost done Fate."

"It looks that way, Chrono thank you both for your help. I don't think I would've been able to get this done as quickly as I did without it."

"That's what families are for sis. So when are you bringing your future bride home?"

"Today I hope if she'll forgive me, that is."

"Why wouldn't she forgive you, Fate after all, you bought this beautiful house so that all of you could live together. What would there be to forgive?"

"Oh just the little fact that last night when I called her, I didn't telling her that I was coming back here to Uminari City, and that it would be permanent as I transferred branches, and it was finalized yesterday."

"Ouch. Sounds like somebody's going to end up in the doghouse before the reunion really gets going. Don't worry, sis, if you get kicked out of your own house you can always spend the night on the couch at our place."

"Thanks for the loving support." Fate said sarcastically. Then both of them started to laugh at their own little joke.

"I think she'll forgive you Fate, after all, you did this so that you could spend the rest of your lives together."

"I just hope she sees it that way. Well, standing around isn't going to finish all of this up, let's get going."

"Right. It's almost time for lunch. Should I send Amy over to the bakery to get lunch for us so she can scout out the territory and see when they get back home?"

"That actually sounds like a really good idea."

* * *

**Hayate's POV (This POV is M rated pushing MA I think *_*)**

The past two months have seemed like a dream, going to bed with the woman I love in my arms and waking up with her there cuddled into me. I know we need to get out of bed, but I'm just content to hold her to my naked body, and relish in the warmth of hers. I can feel her starting to stir out of her sleep when all of a sudden I start to feel her kisses, as they trail down to my breasts.

Finding one of my peaks she takes it into her mouth and start to suckle gently, her left hand starts making little circles down my back, reaching the curve of my buttocks. She slowly comes around my hip and entangles her fingers into my curls finding my sensitive spot, she starts stroking and rubbing. Then I am no longer able to hold in my pleasure, and start moaning, she increases her suction as her fingers start to probe and then finally plunging into my depths she switches to my other breast as she curls her fingers inside of me. Then she rubs her thumb over my nub and sends me crashing to my climax.

She continues to suckle and fondle me as I slowly come down from the heights of my ecstasy. She moves up to kiss my lips as she withdraws her fingers from my most intimate place. I weakly wrap my arms around her, letting her know how much I love her. After a few minutes of rest, I decide it was time to return the favor.

I roll Rein over, so she's on her back, straddling her hips. I slowly start kissing her chest sporadically so there is no pattern, so she could not predict where I would be next. Finally I capture one of her peaks and lightly bite down on it, causing her to gasp. She likes it a bit rough. So I start to suckle and slowly pull away, stretching her breast, and then finally I release the suction and it bounces back down and jiggles. I continue with her other breast in the same manner, as her hands clutch and squeeze the sheets beneath her. I knew what she wanted, but I loved to tease her and make it last as long as possible so that the moment I touch her, she's in pure ecstasy.

Finally, I start to move my fingers so that they are like a feather's touch upon her skin. I slowly move them up her arms around her shoulders and trace them around her breasts. Slowly I move them down the sides of her body, then around and up from her stomach, back to her chest, back around her breasts yet again. I circle them several times in the spiral up to her peaks. Her breathing has increased to a noticeable pant; I smiled down upon her, as her eyes are glazed and smoky with want and need.

I then slowly move my fingers down her abdomen over her stomach and then shift my hands to glide up her sides. I felt her body tremble with the anticipation that I was close, but then I moved away without giving her what she wanted. I move myself back a little bit further and place myself in between her legs as my fingers once again move from her chest to her abdomen parting at her bikini line. I move them to her thighs along the outside and at her knees; I move them to the inside of her thighs and slowly and very tediously move them to the place I wish to worship.

I moved myself back a little bit further and brought my face closer to her flower spreading the pedals back. I marvel at its beautiful color and the fact that it was glistening with her dew and sweet nectar. I inhale through my nose, drinking in the scent of her musk. As I become intoxicated with its sent I can no longer hold back and I move forward to kiss her flower in a most intimate way.

She moves her hands and intertwines them in my hair pulling me harder into her, forcing me to deepen my kiss. I move my hands up to her peaks and I pinch them. I move my teeth across her nub, causing her to climax hard, her legs curl around my head so that I can't move, not that I wanted to, but it was just her.

Deciding to see how long I could keep her going. I continue, kissing her deeply enjoying the nectar as it flowes from her. Finally, her body slackens and she is panting extremely hard. I gave her flower one final, light kiss and slowly start to kiss my way up her body, and gently take her lips, sharing her nectar in a beautifully deep kiss.

After resting, we both get up to take a shower, continuing the worship of our bodies. Once our shower is done, we slowly get dressed and head for Midoriya for a late afternoon lunch. I am hoping to catch the happy reunion, when Fate shows up to tell Nanoha that she is home for good. I missed the last reunion I didn't want to miss this one.

**(End of M rated part)**

* * *

**Third Person POV**

Reinforce, and Hayate arrived after the lunch rush was over with, there were just a few stragglers left behind. The two new employees that Mrs. Takamachi hired were standing behind the counter. A young man and woman with glasses named Griffith and Shari greeted the two newcomers.

"Welcome back to the Midoriya are you here for a late lunch or just drinks?" The young man asked.

Hayate smiled at Griffith, "We're here for a late lunch. Is Nanoha back from her appointment yet?"

Shari standing next to him, answered, "Yes they arrived not too long ago, and Nanoha said that she would be down after she took a bit of a rest."

"Hayate-sama that will give us a chance to have some lunch before Nanoha joins us."

"Yes that should be perfect timing." Reinforce and Hayate walked up to the counter and placed their orders. "I'll have a club sandwich and Rein did you want the ham and cheese sandwich again on a croissant?"

"Yes. Hayate-sama that will be fine and I will also have a hazelnut latte iced please."

"And I'll have a chai iced tea, no milk."

"Your total is ¥1178." Shari took the money and gave back their change. (This is the equivalent to $15 US money)

After a few minutes, their order was ready, and they moved over to a booth that was near the counter, so when Nanoha came down she'd be able to spend some time with them. After they'd finished their meal, they were discussing what they were planning on doing for the rest of the afternoon.

Hayate was suggesting that they go back home and finish what they started that morning, as she slowly slid her foot up Rein's leg. Rein had stopped her by closing her knees around Hayate foot, just as Nanoha came walking through the door.

"Reinforce, Hayate. It's good to see you. How have the two of you been?"

Hayate got up and moved next to Rein so that Nanoha was facing the door. "We've been doing really well. How was your doctor's appointment?"

"Doctor Graham wanted to try one more test. If the results come back negative, then he doesn't know what's causing my problem. I'm a little scared." Nanoha looked down at her hands and saw that she had them clutched together so tight they were turning white.

Hayate placed her right hand on top of Nanoha's with a gentle but reassuring smile, she said. "We are all here for you; you won't have to go through this all on your own."

"Thank you, Hayate I just wish… that Fate was here." There was a deep sadness in Nanoha's eyes and it was affecting her two friends that were across from her. Rein looked like she was uncomfortable and started fidgeting, and Hayate just felt helpless at not being able to comfort her friend any further than she already has.

The bell on the door rang signaling that someone had come into the bakery. When Nanoha looked up, she gasped at who had just walked in the door. Hayate had a devilish smile on her face as she could see the reflection on the window as to who it was. Standing there with her radiant smile on her face was Fate.

Nanoha slowly stood up and started walking towards Fate, everyone in the bakery stopped what they were doing and watched the two women. As Nanoha lifted her hand, she slowly caressed Fate's cheek. Realizing that she was not a mirage Nanoha threw herself into Fate's arms crying with happiness and relief that she wasn't going to be alone in this mysterious ordeal.

"I'm home Nanoha, and I'm here to stay." Tears were streaking down Fate's face as she held the woman she loved in her arms, knowing she didn't have to let go, anytime soon. After a few minutes, Nanoha was able to compose herself and dragged Fate over to the table where the others were waiting. Hayate had her cell phone and she was pushing buttons, sending off the pictures, she had just taken to her partner in crime, Alicia.

Everyone at the table got either refills or fresh drinks. Nanoha and Fate didn't say much, as they continue to have their arms wrapped around each other. Nanoha buried her face in Fate's neck still not quite believing that she was real and in her arms.

Nanoha lifted her head up and looked at Fate, "What did you say earlier?"

"I'm home and I'm here to stay." Fate smiled down at Nanoha as she gently kissed her lips.

After the kiss, Nanoha had a confused look on her face, "What do you mean Fate, that your home and here to stay?"

"What I mean is I transferred to the TSAB branch here so that we never have to worry about such a long distance. I've also put in that all of my cases are to be local and not long distance. I also have a very understanding boss and I was given a few days to settle in before I start work."

"When I called you last night, and you said that you were getting on a plane, you were coming here were you?"

Fate nodded her head yes, "I wanted to tell you but I also wanted to surprise you. I hope you can forgive me."

"Only if you'll forgive me for not telling you everything, that's been going on with me."

Fate looked between the three women, Rein and Hayate looked down at the table as they didn't want to look in to the worried and troubled, eyes of their friend.

"What do you mean Nanoha? Are you all right?"

"The Doctor wanted to do one more test today, but depending on the results,… I'm sorry Fate I kept my health condition a secret from you. You see, I've had dizzy spells and nausea, but the Doctor has not been able to find out what is wrong with me. He's hoping that this last test will answer that question as to what's wrong with me. If it doesn't then he's at a loss what to do next."

Fate looked like she was lost for words as her mouth was partially opened as if she wanted to speak but no words came out. She looked between the three of them and saw the sorrow between them, but for some reason the sorrow on Reinforce's face seemed greater than the others.

"Why didn't you tell me Nanoha? Why did you keep something so important like your health a secret from me when you knew that I was worried about you anyways?"

"I knew you couldn't do anything so far away, and I wanted you to concentrate on your missions instead of me, that way you could come back to me safe and sound like you have. I'm sorry Fate that I didn't tell you about this sooner." Nanoha bit the corner of her lower lip in worry.

"Don't do that to your beautiful lips. I'm the only one, that is allowed to bite them, not you!" With that, she proceeded to kiss Nanoha's lips and as she pulled away pulled Nanoha's bottom lip with her as she sucked on it gently. Finally letting go she had a sassy smile on her face. "I'll forgive you, if you'll forgive me."

"Gladly, my love."

"I'm so sorry," a small voice said from across the table.

Nanoha and Fate looked over at Reinforce as she had tears leaking from her eyes slowly making trails down her cheeks.

"What do you have to be sorry for?" Fate asked her.

"If I had told you sooner than none of this would have happened. I beg your forgiveness at the pain and suffering that I have caused you."

Hayate took Reinforce's hand and asked, "What are you talking about, Rein?"

With a shaky voice she explained, "I had known who Long Arch One was from the very beginning." Everyone looked surprised. "I wanted to keep her safe and to protect her from as much of the heartbreak I knew was coming. When I first reported about the Weasel to the authorities , I told them exactly where you worked and who you were, but the person that took my information either didn't believe me or was part of the conspiracy of kidnapping you. I didn't realize that my information never made it into the file until Hayate-sama said so in that last blog before I met Lightning One at the mall. If I had known that information had not been put in it, then I would have revealed who you were sooner, Nanoha."

The silence was deafening.

* * *

**Authors Notes: Well everyone that the end of this story I hope you all enjoyed… why are you all looking behind me? Hey, who threw that tomato? Stop looking behind me, there's nothing more to this… story. I decided to end the story at that cliffhanger. So, why do you keep looking behind me, expecting more of the story. You all can ignore everything that's behind me. There is nothing more to this story absolutely nothing more, I tell you!**

**NOOOOO! You can't read that! Stop pushing me out of the way so that you can get to the rest of this story! Oops, did I just say that? No, really, there's nothing more to this story. (readers push me out of the way and start reading part two)**

* * *

**Part Two is beta read I got this at the last minute.  
**

* * *

**_Loves Perfect Fit_**

**_By_**

**_Zona Rose_**

**Chapter 30-Epilogue (part two)**

* * *

**Alicia's POV**

My travel companion and I were in our rented vehicle, heading towards the Midoriya. Hayate had just texted me not that long ago, saying that the four of them where there and that I probably should go direct. I can't wait to see my sister's face when she sees me. After parking out front, we slowly made our way to the front door, holding it open for my companion, I let her walk in first.

When I stepped in, I noticed that it was awful quiet. Then I glanced over and saw that everyone in the corner table were just sitting there staring. Wanting to know what was going on, I slowly made my way over to the group. No one even acknowledged my presence, Nanoha, Fate, and Hayate were all looking at the white haired girl Reinforce and she was looking down at her hands.

Not liking the atmosphere, I decided to break it up, and the best way was to bring out my pervert. Slapping my right hand down onto the table to get everybody's attention, they all jumped and looked at me. I smiled and said, "So, who's ready for some strip poker!"

Hayate, and Nanoha started to giggle, Reinforce seemed a little relieved that the tension had been broken up, and Fate, just looked at me as if she couldn't believe I was actually standing here.

"Alicia, when did you get here?" Fate asked.

"We actually just arrived about an hour ago. Thanks to Hayate's text message. I knew where y'all were; sorry where you all were, I keep slipping into that southern drawl I get sometimes with my racing persona."

"We?" Hayate asked with one of her eyebrows raised in question, and curiosity.

"Yes, well, I'd like everybody to meet my racing manager Carim Gracia. She wanted to meet my family and the city that I had grown up in. Therefore, I thought the best way to do that was to bring her with me on my next visit. Anybody up for some sightseeing or is this too much of a serious moment for something like this."

"Hi, I'm Yagami Hayate, and this is my girlfriend, Needes Reinforce, and across from us over in the corner is Takamachi Nanoha, and I'm quite sure you could tell that that's Fate T. Harlaown, Alicia's twin sister. Those two over there are girlfriends not Alicia and Fate, but Nanoha and Fate, didn't want any confusion there."

The blonde haired woman giggled, "It's a pleasure to meet you all, Alicia hasn't stopped talking about you, since she got back from her last trip to Japan. I almost feel like I know all of you."

We were interrupted by someone's cell phone playing some J pop; Nanoha looked surprised and started digging in her pocket. Pulling out her cell phone, she looks to see who it is. The expression on her face went from surprise to worry as she answered her phone.

"Hello, Doctor Graham. This is Nanoha speaking." There was a long pause before she started speaking again. "I see I'll come right into the office." She hung up her cell phone and started biting her bottom lip.

"What have I told you, Nanoha about biting your lip?" Fate moved her face closer to Nanoha's, gently kissed Nanoha's lips, and whispered. "I'm the only one who's allowed to bite them, remember?"

Nanoha buried her face in Fate's neck and whispered. "I'm scared Fate, Doctor Graham said that my rabbit almost died, but he won't tell me what that means and says that I need to come into the office as soon as possible."

The tension seemed to be back. So again, I decided to break it up, just not as dramatically as I did before. "So I guess you two would be out on the sightseeing. How about you, Hayate, are you and Reinforce up for some sightseeing with us?"

"I don't know about Reinforce, but I know I would love to go around with you guys."

"Yes, I think some sightseeing would be nice today. Thank you for the offer."

"No problem. These two probably need to get going, so why don't we head out." With that, the four of us start leaving the Midoriya, just before I walked out the door. I looked back at my sister, she had her arms wrapped around Nanoha and was whispering something in her ear. Whatever it was seemed to help ease some of Nanoha's tension.

* * *

**Nanoha's POV**

_"Whatever it is we'll face it together. I love you, Nanoha."_

That's what Fate whispered into my ear before we left and headed for the doctor's office. While Fate was driving, she took my hand in hers, kissed the back of it, and then set our hands down in her lap. I gave directions and a short twenty minutes later, we finally arrived. She kissed the back of my hand again and smiled at me.

We were taken right in to a room and patiently waited for Doctor Graham to come in. Fate took my hand in hers and squeezed it lightly. I smiled down at her and then Doctor Graham walked in. He sighed and then took a seat in front of us.

"Ms. Takamachi. I probably should have asked these questions first before I had done many tests, but it never came to my mind that this was the possibility of why you've been having these issues. Ms. Takamachi, Nanoha in the entire time you had been abducted and held prisoner had there been at any time, a sexual assault on your person?"

Fate squeezed my hand a little bit harder and I squeezed it back as I took in a ragged breath, to answer the Doctor. "Yuuno Scrya tried that, I think I hurt his family jewels enough that I doubt he'll be having children any time soon. As for the other, I was in such pain. I don't remember being assaulted, but I don't think I was. Why do you ask?"

"I see, that's good news. After you woke up in the hospital until now, have you been sexually active with anyone?"

* * *

**_Flashback (M rated)_**

_"Fate, my love. I want to feel alive. I want to feel your touch. Please touch me."_

_"Nanoha you haven't recovered yet. This can wait until after you get out of the hospital."_

_I took her hand in mine, put it between my legs, and then closed my legs so she couldn't remove it, at least not easily. I don't know what has come over me. I just have this burning need to feel my lovers touch, even if it's just on the surface. Slowly she moved her fingers and touched my nub. My body trembled and then she slowly started to stroke me she never penetrated, but only touched me on the surface but it was enough for me, and finally, she sent me over the edge, as my body trembled spasmed she kissed my lips gently and I weakly kissed her back._

**_End flashback (End M rated)_**

* * *

I felt my cheeks were warm and my lower region started to burn and itch with a longing that only my lover can satisfy.

"From the expressions on both your faces, I'll take that as a yes. I'm not going to lecture you on the fact you shouldn't have been doing those types of things while you were still in the hospital."

Doctor Graham paused, and then continued. "It would seem that the experiments that were done on you were to make you extremely fertile. The test results that I had done, I had them run several times. Some of the tests say you're pregnant, and some of the tests say you're not. As you say, you have not been with a man, then I'm not sure what to make of these tests and I don't know how to help you, Ms. Takamachi."

I started to tremble at the thought that I could have someone else's child inside of me. If it was Fate, that's one thing, but to carry someone else's child was frightening.

"Nanoha, come back to me… hey I'm right here. I said we'd get through this together and we will. Doctor are the tests equal or more, saying she's pregnant or not?"

"Right now the tests are equal. I can't say if she is or not. We could try doing a sonogram and then we'd be able to see if there's a baby or not. Right now I'm at a loss on what to do for you."

"I don't want to carry another man's child. Is there a way of doing a paternity test?"

"Let's first see if you're pregnant or not, we'll do the sonogram and if you're pregnant will we'll do a paternity test. Who would you like me to do the test with any male you had contact with since all of this started?"

"Yes, and I would like one blind test also."

"Very well, I'll tell my staff to get you ready for the sonogram and then we'll take it from there." Dr. Graham got up, put his hand on top of my head, and smiled at me. "Whatever happens, at least you have the support of someone who loves you." Then he proceeded to walk out of the office.

After about forty-five minutes, one of the doctor's assistants came in and got ready to do the sonogram, the gel was cold as she rubbed it across my abdomen, and then she proceeded.

"Hmm… that's peculiar. Excuse me a moment, I need to go get the Doctor." She got up and left the room without any further explanation.

I tightened my grip on Fate's hand as I could feel the fear taking hold of my heart. Fate, kissed my temple and nuzzled my hair to let me know that she would never leave me no matter what happened. Doctor Graham walked back in and looked at the sonogram. He moved his glasses up a bit further so that he could look through his bifocals.

"This is most strange. Ms. Takamachi, it's almost as if your body wants to become pregnant and is giving false positives. There is nothing here on the sonogram to indicate there is a fetus at all, but there are also indications here in the sonogram that your body is ready to produce a child."

"So are you saying that I'm not pregnant, but my body wants to be, I'm sorry Doctor I don't understand?"

"Then, my dear, I think that makes three of us. It seems I need to study some more of that information, and then maybe I'll be able to give you better answers. As of right now, I can declare that you are not with child. However, your body is saying otherwise. That's why you're getting dizzy and nauseated. There are, in away like phantom morning sickness of a pregnancy, you don't have."

I felt my body relax at that news, and Fate squeezed my hand gently to let me know she felt it to. Soon after, we left the office. I had my eyes closed as I was just enjoying the feel of having Fate next to me and our hands entwined. When the car finally stopped, I slowly opened my eyes to see my dream house in front of me.

"Welcome home, Nanoha." Fate leaned over and kissed my cheek.

I was at a loss for words. We both slowly got out of the car and Fate reached out her hand for mine willingly, I placed it and cradled it to my cheek. We walked up to the front door, and Fate pulled out a key. Handing it to me and then moved over so that I could open the door. This still seemed to bit like a dream.

Before I could step through the door, Fate scooped me up into her arms carrying me bridal style over the threshold. Turning around, she closed the door and locked it, and then proceeded up the stairs and into the master bedroom. The room had the bare necessities, all it was needing was the personal touches of the people that were going to live here.

* * *

**(M rated pushing MA *_*)**

Fate gently set me down on the king-sized bed, and then crawls on top of me and captures my lips, her tongue begs for entrance, and I willingly gave it. As our tongues cares and explore each other's mouths, our hands were not idle. I caressed my fingers up Fate's back and felt the gooseflesh under my fingertips.

My hands reach her bra, I unclasp it, and she moan into my mouth. I continue to explore her back relishing in the feel of her under my hands. We finally broke the kiss, as we needed to breathe panting and inhaling each other's breath. Fate gently kisses my lips. Then she moves to my chin and jaw line, and trails kisses to my neck. She slowly made her way to my shoulder, and made a frustrated sound.

"You're wearing too many clothes. I'll have to rectify that."

Slowly she unbuttoned my shirt peeling it open. She marvels at what she saw. If it was at all possible, I was being turned on even more, just by her looking at me. She reaches her hands around my back, making me arc so that she could unclasp my bra. Once she was done, I sat up so that she could take off the garments that were in her way.

I decide myself that she was also too dressed so I slowly work on her own shirt while kissing, and sucking on her neck. She gasps when I got to her pulse point. So I turn on the suction, she moves her hand into my hair and push me harder into her neck. She was so distracted she didn't realize that I had already started on her skirt, by the time I move away from her neck.

"Kami Nanoha, I could feel that all the way down to my core. Now let's get the rest of these clothes off."

With that, we wasted no time and getting down to bare skin. Once that was achieved, we held each other, just relishing in the skin-to-skin contact. When Fate's hand decided to start exploring again, it was gentle and sensual the way she ran her fingertips across to my back, skimming over my buttocks and slowly down my thigh.

Then back up over my hip to my stomach. There, she laid her hand over my womb, and said, "I would love to be able to give you the gift of a child."

"I would love that to, if it were at all possible, my love."

I kiss her cheek as I cup her breast and lightly squeeze, her eyes close and a slight smile on her lips. When her eyes reopen, I could see the passion within them. She moves her head, and captures one of my peaks, suckling to her to her hearts content. I felt its pull and it increases my passion for this beautiful woman to make me hers.

Her fingers decides to explore once more only this time between the valley of my legs, where she has only been once before, but that was just the beginning. Her fingers finding new territory again, stroking and teasing I felt the heat and passion as well as the itch that only she could satisfy. I open my legs willingly allowing her full access to my most sacred place, my woman hood.

After teasing and stroking me, she finally fills my core and in doing so made me feel whole and complete. She continues to worship my breasts as she continues to fill me repeatedly, until finally I reach new heights and hold onto her so tight, I was afraid I would float away. When I finally return to myself, she has laid herself on top of me, whispering into my ear, sweet nothings. She finally removes herself from me and I felt empty, but satisfied. Now it was time to return that beautiful moment.

Flipping her over onto her back, I move my legs in between hers, and spread them as far as I could. Then I start kissing her sporadically first her shoulder, her chin, one of her breasts, her arm. It didn't matter where I just started to kiss her everywhere I could reach. I finally made my way down to where I want to kiss her the most. I move down her body, and now I'm looking at my prize, it was glistening with her nectar.

Licking my lips, I kiss her nub first taking it into my mouth. I slowly suck on it while rolling my tongue around it. Her back arcs and her body half turns onto its side as she cries out in the pleasure that she's receiving. I turn on the suction as I slowly pull my lips away, drawing it out with me. Then finally, I release it, and her whole body shivers and trembles. She is panting and I can see in her eyes that she's begging me to finish her off. I smile and lick my lips and move down to give her my final kiss. As our lips touch, I can feel her body as it quiver's in anticipation, so I start to French kiss her deeply and vigorously. I wrap my arms around her legs to hold her hips in place. After continuing to alternate between French kissing, and hard sucking, she finally went over the edge and rewards me with the flow of her nectar into my mouth.

After giving her one more tender, kiss I slowly move my way up and kiss her lips, she weakly kisses me back, wrapping her arms around me, I snuggle down next to her and we both fell asleep.

**(End of M rated)**

* * *

**_DING DONG… … DING DONG… DING DONG_**

We were cocooned in each others arms and legs intertwined as lovers often find themselves after such beautiful moments. I could feel Fate and the irritation she was getting over the fact we are being disturbed in our little sanctuary from the outside world.

"Whoever that is, wants to die an early death," opening her eyes. She looks at me, smiling gently she kisses my lips and tries to untangle herself. After finally succeeding, she grabs a robe and makes her way downstairs, probably to give our intruder a piece of her mind.

As I continue to lay there relaxing basking in the afterglow of last night's activities I could hear voices downstairs. Fate finally came back upstairs. She looked a bit miffed that our intruder refused to leave. She sat down next to me, and leaned over and kissed my lips again.

"It would seem that my sister and her friend want to take us out for breakfast. She's also refusing to wait outside. She said that it would be rude, not that she hasn't been rude before, so they're both waiting downstairs in the living room. I told them to give us about twenty to thirty minutes."

"That'll be wonderful to spend more time with your sister, but I have one small little problem."

"What's that Nanoha?"

"All I have for clothing is what I wore yesterday. I don't have a change of clothing."

"Well about that, actually, you do. Come here love; let me show you your closet."

Fate pulled me up out of bed, wrapping her arm around my waist, we walk over to the closet where she opens it, and there were a bunch of clothes, I have never seen. Everything in the closet was in my style, colors, and sizes.

"How did you get…?"

"I was able to get the information out of the little bird called Vivio. She was so ecstatic that I asked her, for her help that she was more than willing."

"That little stinker," I had said with a little bit of a smile on my face.

We both jump into the shower. Trying our hardest just to wash each other and not go exploring, although, for Fate it seemed harder as her hands wanted to wander. After forty-five minutes, we finally made our way downstairs. Alicia had an all-knowing smirk on her face while Carim just sat there pleasantly.

"Did my ears deceive me sis or did I only hear one shower being taken?"

"No comment." Fate looked embarrassed.

Alicia started to laugh at her sister's embarrassment Carim elbowed her to get her to stop. Soon after, we all left for quaint little restaurant down the street. After we were seated and ordered our drinks, we were looking over the menu it was at that time Fate decided she needed to get her digs in her older sister.

"So, Alicia why did you bring someone home, all of a sudden? You've never brought anybody home before, is this a serious relationship we're talking about here?"

For the first time that I've known Alicia she looked embarrassed and cut her eyes over to Carim, who seemed to be concentrating a little bit too hard on her menu.

I could see sadness in Alicia eyes. "I have talked so much about you and Japan that she wanted to see what I had been talking about, so I decided to bring her with me on a surprise visit. That's all, you're just trying to read into something that's not there."

Was it me or did I see slight disappointment in Carim's face. "Excuse me I need to use the bathroom." Carim said in a soft voice.

Not wanting to pass up this moment I said that I would join her and we both made our way towards the bathroom. Instead of going to a stall, Carim went to the sink and stood there with her head down. I walked up behind her and placed my hand on her shoulder when she picked up her head, she had tears in her eyes.

"You're in love with Alicia, aren't you?"

"Yes, I've been in love with her for a few years now, but all she can see in me is the fact that she works for me as I'm her manager and boss in the racing world." As more tears leaked from her eyes. I dug into my purse and pulled out a handkerchief for her.

"Have you thought about confessing to her?" I inquired.

"She's always said that she has someone special in her heart. I'm just afraid that if I say something, it'll ruin our good working relationship, not to mention our friendship. I don't want to ruin what we already have together."

"What if that someone special was actually you, but she was afraid to say anything to you?"

Carim giggled, "That would be just like her wouldn't it?"

I could see the pain and fear, rise up in her eyes as I placed my hand on her shoulder and squeeze gently. "Would it help if I told you that there was a slight sadness in her eyes when she looked over at you and said that?"

She looked at me surprised, "She did?"

I smiled and nodded my head yes, the tension that was in her shoulders, just moments ago flowed away as she leaned up against the sink in relief. "Let's give her a little bit more time to sort out her feelings."

Carim nodded her head yes and freshened herself up so it didn't look like she had been crying. We slowly made our way back out to our table where our loves and our food were both waiting for us. The rest of the meal went by pleasantly even if it seemed like a tug-of-war of teasing between Fate and Alicia.

We spent the rest of the day with the two of them when I saw Fate pass a piece of paper to Alicia, and then Alicia making an excuse to leave for a few minutes. When she got back she had a bright grin on her face and said that she and Carim had plans for tonight and they would meet up with us tomorrow. Carim seems surprised that this too so, I had a feeling that Fate and Alicia were up to something, so I winked at Carim and she had a slight smile on her face and nodded once towards me.

* * *

It's been two days and we haven't seen nor heard from Alicia or Carim. I can only hope that everything went well, as Fate told me that Alicia planned to confess to Carim. Although I'm not too worried, especially with the fact that Carim has the same feelings as Alicia does.

Fate and I are intertwined on the couch listening to music while Vivio is outback playing with her new puppy; for some unknown reason, Fate wanted to call her Arf. I was almost about to fall asleep when my cell phone rings jarring me awake. Reluctantly I reach for my cell phone that is sitting on the coffee table.

When I look to see who it was I felt my whole body tense, it was Doctor Graham's office. He said that he would call if he had further developments for us. So I answered, "Hello, this is Nanoha speaking."

"Yes, Ms. Takamachi, the doctor would like you to come into the office as soon as possible."

I looked over at Fate and she had concern on her face. It would seem that she knew that this call was important. "We'll be right in." I closed my cell phone to end the call.

Fate rubbed her hand up and down my back as she asked. "Is everything alright Nanoha, you look a little scared?"

"That was the doctor's office. They want me to come in today."

"Then let's go. The sooner we find out what's wrong, the better off I think both of us will feel about this."

Fate put Arf in her kennel and I got Vivio ready to go stay with her grandma at the bakery. After dropping Vivio off, Fate drove us to the doctor's office. Once we arrived, we didn't have to wait very long for the doctor to see us.

"Ms. Takamachi, Ms. Harlaown, I'm glad to see you both here."

"Doctor Graham, you have us both a bit worried having Nanoha, come into the office."

"Have you found something new?" I asked.

"Yes, it would seem some of the information that had been encrypted we were finally able to decipher. It seems what he was trying to do was make you extremely fertile for some reason, but the only ones listed to be able to procreate with you, were two other names besides your own of course."

"Let me guess Scrya, and Testarossa." Fate said grimly.

"Yes, that's exactly right. It seems he was still trying to create a true bloodline of the Saints Kaiser. I don't know why he felt the need to continue with this, after he had succeeded with little Vivio, but for some unknown reason he was not satisfied and felt the need to continue. Thus ending up with you being kidnapped and experimented on. I have a feeling that your dizziness and nausea will not stop until you end up becoming pregnant."

I gasped and my eyes widen as far as they could go. "Are you sure about that doctor?"

"I'm very sure why?"

"Because I haven't had a dizzy spell or felt nauseous the past two days, doctor I have not been with a man in years, so if you're right, how could I be pregnant?"

"Nanoha," Fate whispered.

"That's easy. He had somehow found a way that a woman could get pregnant by another woman, so if the two of you have been intimate since the last time we talked, I think I need to do a new pregnancy test."

We both nodded our heads yes, and with that, the doctor stood up and left the room ordering blood tests. The nurse came in, drew blood, and soon left, leaving the two of us in the room alone. Fate pulled me into her arms as I laid my head on her shoulder. Could I be carrying our child, is that truly a possibility?

After what felt like hours, the doctor finally came back in with the test results. "I'm not exactly sure how to put this; if this is something that you're wanting then I'll say congratulations; if it's not then we have ways of dealing with it. Your test results came back positive you are pregnant, Ms. Takamachi."

My mouth was hung open I was pregnant. I was pregnant with Fate's child. I look over at Fate and she had this look in her eyes I had never seen before. She brought her hand up to my face and cups my cheek.

"I never thought you could ever become more beautiful, but knowing that you're the mother of my child, somehow makes you more beautiful than I ever thought possible. I love you. No, I love both of you, all of you even more than I did before."

"I guess that answers the question. I'll be the first one to say it then congratulations to the both of you."

"Thank you Doctor." I said, just before Fate captures my lips in a gentle and sweet kiss.

"This wasn't how I was going to plan it, but this is the perfect time." Fate, slowly stood up, reaching into her pocket, and pulls out a small square black box, getting down on one knee, she opens it and asks the most important question. "Nanoha, Takamachi, will you marry me?"

With tears in my eyes, "Yes, my love." She took my left hand in hers and slid the diamond ring onto my finger. I lean forward and kiss her lips and she returns it with as much passion as I felt.

On our way back to the bakery, Fate was busy making phone calls, having everyone meet us at the Midoriya, as there was something very important we had to tell them. When we arrived, most everybody was there. It seemed we were just waiting for, Lindy, Chrono, and his wife Amy to arrive. Thankfully, we didn't have to wait very long.

With everyone settled Fate took my left hand in hers lacing our fingers together, she presented my left hand as the news we wanted to tell everyone. The group in front of us cheered and was ecstatic over the fact that we were now engaged.

"That's not all the news that we need to give you." Fate looked at me, "Are you sure about this?"

I nodded my head yes, "Reinforce, I know you're still in turmoil over what had happened to me, but there's something we would like for you to do."

"Anything, you have just but to ask."

We smiled at each other and then simultaneously asked Reinforce, "Will you be the godmother of our unborn child?"

During the celebration of the engagement as well as the announcement that I was pregnant with Fate's child, we had learned that Alicia and Carim were now dating. What transpired between the two of them we don't know, as they refused to tell us any of the juicy details.

* * *

**Stars One**

This is the last blog entry. I'm hoping that by leaving this blog up others can learn that they can find their true love even if all hope seems lost. I have my Golden Goddess, not only that, but I have a little Goddess in my arms that looks just like her, only she has my blue eyes instead of her burgundy. There is always light at the end of the tunnel. If you ever find your way, then you will find your true love is waiting for you with open arms.

My wish for all of those who are part of the lovelorn, I pray that you find your soul mate that will make you complete for there is nothing else in the world, that is quite like the feeling of being with the one you love.

May you find your soul mate and become whole once more.

Signing off,

Stars and Lightning One

* * *

**Authors Notes**: Well at last I'm done with another story. AHhhhhhh! Lol. As you can see I was going to split this in to two chapters. Well I think you all would have stoned me if I did that. Looks for the person that through the tomato before.

If you all remember in the first AN I had said that some of this story was true. Like 10% of it is, well that 10% was the first chapter and it was me talking not Nanoha. *sigh* For some resin my muse decided to use me to start this story. At lest it out in the open now.

I thank you for staying with me on this wild ride of mine. Lol.

REVIEW TIME! All reviews are welcomed, just know if you flame me I will ignore you. So don't waste your time or mine.

In Love & Light,

Zona Rose };-

* * *

BR 9/2/2012


End file.
